L'université de Magdalen
by AimCy
Summary: La vie a repris son cours suite à la fin de la guerre et Hermione est maintenant étudiante à l'université magique de Magdalen. Outre ses études et son besoin de reprendre goût à la vie, elle se jette dans une relation purement sexuelle avec Malfoy. C'est bon, puissant et totalement électrisant.
1. Dangereuse Attraction

Bonjour à tous! Je vais faire ça court, puisque personne aime vraiment les commentaires longs et sans vie des auteurs (XD); Malgré que je n'ai pas terminé ma fiction «Le dernier rebelle», je me lance dans celle-ci, ma seconde Dramione, pendant que mes idées sont encore chaudes!

Comme je suis une fan de musique, je me suis dit que je pourrais adapté des chansons qui me rappel ce couple et tisser mon histoire à travers celles-ci. Non, je n'ai pas lu _Across the universe_ et je n'ai pas vu le film non plus, oui je sais c'est semblable… enfin bon… j'espère que vous ne jugerez pas trop rapidement et que vous donnerez quand même une chance à mon histoire!

Si vous avez des questions ou suggestions, n'hésitez pas! Je suis ouverte à tout! Je vous invite aussi à visiter ma page perso sur DeviantArt (pseudo AimCy), où je mets en ligne des fanarts de Dramione!

Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

AimCy -xx-

Chapitre 1

DANGEREUSE ATTRACTION

Hermione soupira en refermant la porte de sa chambre d'étudiante, lâchant son sac à bandoulière près de son bureau de travail et s'effondrant sur son lit. Elle venait de terminer son dernier examen de premier trimestre à l'université de sorcellerie Magdalen, la seule université magique de tout l'Europe. Située quelque part dans les montagnes de l'Autriche, l'on ne pouvait s'y rendre qu'en train, comme pour Poudlard, mais la gare se situait à Zurich, tout près de l'aéroport. Étendu à plat ventre sur son matelas, elle se retourna pour fixer le plafond et se remémora la fin de ses études en Écosse. Après la guerre, les élèves de Poudlard voulant poursuivre leurs études furent admis à Beauxbâtons, école française qui leur fournis tout le soutient possible afin de leur permettre d'obtenir leurs ASPIC sans encombre. Six ans à Poudlard et une année à Beauxbâtons. Malgré sa sabbatique plutôt bien chargée avec la recherche des horcruxes, elle s'était surprise elle-même à obtenir une note optimal dans toutes les matières, alors qu'elle avait fait le deuil de n'avoir que des mentions exceptionnelles.

Comme l'université de Magdalen accueil des étudiants de l'Europe entière, elle a dû s'adapter aux langues parlées et aux cours offerts. Des résidences furent construites par la suite pour permettre aux étudiants, de même langue maternelle, de vivre en communauté. Ce soir, la fraternité Anglaise donnait une fête de fin d'examen… enfin, toutes opportunités devenaient une raison valable pour organiser une fête. Elle sourit, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle irait, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour Ginny. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver en même année que la rouquine qui, elle, n'avait pas perdue d'année à Poudlard. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de son avenir, Hermione s'était inscrite comme étudiante libre après des longues heures de discussion avec un orientomage. Elle voulait touchée à tout, découvrir de nouvelles matières et c'était la meilleure solution qui s'était offerte à elle. Ginny s'était, quant à la belle rousse, lancé dans le journalisme et s'était inscrite en tant que poursuiveur pour l'équipe de Quidditch anglaise de l'université, où elle y était la seule femme à en faire partie.

Ron, lui, avait plus de difficulté à obtenir les notes de passage et fût recalé en septième. Ils avaient passés l'été suivant la guerre en couple, mais quand la poussière des émotions fût retombée, ils s'étaient tout simplement laissé d'un commun accord. Ils s'aimaient, mais pas comme ils l'avaient d'abord cru. La relation qu'ils entretenaient avant d'être amoureux était revenue si facilement, que tout doute concernant leurs sentiments s'était envolé. Harry, de son côté, était désormais apprenti auror depuis que Kingsley l'avait prit sous son aile. Ginny et lui s'aimaient, mais la distance eue raison de leur amour. Ils s'étaient fait le serment de vivre leur vie à fond et de se retrouver quand la jeune femme aurait terminé ses études. La rouquine avait eue un peu de mal à s'adapter au début, mais s'était laissé aller en enchaînant les conquêtes. Hermione l'avait même questionné à ce sujet, qu'elle trouvait délicat, et elle lui avait répondu, le plus simplement du monde, que comme ça, elle ne s'attacherait pas à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il lui serait plus facile de retrouver son Harry. La brunette était sceptique, mais bon… qu'avait-elle à voir dans cette histoire? Parlant de la rouquine, elle entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Hermione, l'attaquant de toute sa bonne humeur.

«Aller! Lève-toi! Retire-moi cet uniforme et met quelque chose de sexy! On va faire la fête ce soir!»

Hermione se releva doucement et laissa le soin à Ginny de choisir sa tenue de soirée. De toute façon, elle aurait critiquée et elle aurait dû se changer pour obtenir son approbation. Ça n'était pas la première fête à laquelle Hermione assistait, elle s'était découvert un amour pour ces soirées où elle pouvait laissée aller son fou, vider l'énergie négative qui l'enveloppait et, surtout, satisfaire son besoin d'être touché. Quand on est vierge, on n'a vraiment aucune idée du besoin oppressant qui peut nous envahir après une trop longue absence de rapport sexuel. Au moins Ginny, qui était beaucoup moins prude qu'elle, la rassurait en lui disant qu'elle avait pratiquement les hormones toujours en ébullition à force de voir ses coéquipiers, torses nus, dans les vestiaires. Enfin, après deux semaines sans s'être retrouvé dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme, elles anticipaient agréablement la soirée.

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Hermione se laissa métamorphoser par sa meilleure amie. Remontant ses cheveux en queue de cheval bien haute et rehaussa son regard d'un superbe smoky eye noir et argent. En ce début du mois de novembre, la brunette réussi néanmoins à faire accepter à son amie de porter un jean et non une petite robe. Elle enfila son pantalon de denim noir en coup évasée et passa le superbe haut blanc sans manches et au décolleté parfait. Elle enfila une ceinture fine de couleur rouge ainsi que des escarpins compensés de la même couleur. Ginny termina de peaufiner son maquillage et elles purent quitter la petite chambre de la sororité anglaise jusqu'à la fraternité d'à côté.

_Y'a comme une odeur de plaisir  
Qui nous suit, qui nous prend, qui nous attire  
Qui brûle chacun de nos désirs  
Pose tes mains sur moi, ou  
Prend tes jambes à ton cou  
Car le désir te rendra fou_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais l'ambiance de la fête ne faisait que monter. À peine eurent-elles franchis le seuil de l'entrée qu'on leur remettait, à chacune, un verre totalement alcoolisé d'un vert fluorescent. La musique résonnait en ces murs, hommes et femmes dansant au rythme lent mais pourtant si déluré. Hermione s'avança au travers des pièces, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches à chaque pas. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu goulument de ce liquide aphrodisiaque des fées vertes.

_Car les hommes sont des hommes  
Et les hommes resteront  
Esclaves de leurs pulsions_

L'atmosphère devint aussitôt endiablée, un sortilège répandu dans la pièce faisait scintiller des étoiles bleutées qui volaient entre les danseurs. Ginny passa devant elle, rejoignant un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns passablement bien coiffés. La douce sensation enivrante de l'alcool sinuait dans ses veines, lui procurant ce merveilleux sentiment de bien-être.

_Et les femmes sont des femmes  
Tel un drame sans raison  
Éternel besoin d'attention_

Elle vida son verre, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, dansant sous les pulsions des basses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce sort d'auto-remplissage… note à elle-même; l'apprendre pour la future fête à la sororité. On s'approcha d'elle, en état d'ivresse délectable, empoignant sa taille et la guidant dans ce rythme intense.

_Même si le ciel changeait de couleur  
Et que nos chants deviennent les leurs  
Tous les hommes et les femmes sous le charme resteront  
Une dangereuse attraction_

Elle souriait, les yeux clos, bassin contre bassin, sa main se faufilant de l'épaule de son partenaire à la nuque de celui-ci. La soirée avançait, elle avait chaud, et se sentait désirée. Elle en était à combien de verre? Peu importe, elle était bien, elle se sentait vivre.

_Y a comme une soif de séduire  
Qui nous suit qui nous prend dans son délire  
Et on se donne sans réfléchir_

Elle changea de main, une fois de plus, mais su que c'était la dernière fois. Le désir s'était transformé en attirance. Ils dansaient, posant les mains sur l'autre, charmant, séduisant, explorant. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille humide de sueur. Des lèvres effleurèrent son cou sous son oreille, pendant qu'une main remontait sous son chandail.

_Pose tes mains sur moi  
Éloigne-toi de nous  
Car le désir te rendra fou_

Cette danse, cette folle envie d'être plus qu'un corps seul au milieu d'une soirée de débauche eurent raison d'elle. Elle se retourna dans les bras de cet étudiant entreprenant. La tête lui tournait, son regard était vitreux. Elle rencontra un regard accentué d'une pulsion bestiale qui descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_On rêve à deux on veut y croire  
Jusqu'à ce que l'amour nous sépare _

La barbe naissante râpa sa douce peau ivoire quand ses fines lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Elle emprisonna la lèvre de son amant entre ses dents avant qu'il ne l'emmène ailleurs en se faufilant entre les gens débauchés.

_Même si le ciel changeait de couleur  
Et que nos chants deviennent les leurs  
Tous les hommes et les femmes resteront  
Une dangereuse attraction_

Elle ne su comment elle se retrouva à l'étage de la résidence sans cesser d'attiser les sens de celui qui lui donnera l'extase. Son corps ondulant contre le sien, il la plaque contre un mur avant d'ouvrir une porte maladroitement. Une main toujours au creux de ses reins, elle la fit glisser à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Ses mollets rencontrèrent le rebord d'un lit où elle pivota sur elle-même pour l'y pousser. Enivrée, des papillons dansant aux creux de son ventre, elle monta sur les genoux du garçon avenant, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne. Les mains habiles soulevèrent son chandail et le passèrent par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant ses seins sous ce haut qui n'en avait pas besoin. Elle jeta la tête en arrière quand la langue chaude et mouillée descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour aller embrasser sa pointe dressée.

La musique vibrait, assourdissante, à leurs oreilles. Leurs têtes n'étaient plus présentes, répondant au désir de l'autre. Le jeune homme passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et la bascula sur le lit tout en se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Elle était impatiente, frustrée de cette lenteur si excitante. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de son amant, frôlant la peau lisse et brûlante de son ventre dur, insistant pour le lui retirer. Elle entendit son rire quand il balança le bout de tissus à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pleines. Il s'appropriait son souffle, elle défaisait le bouton de son jean en le glissant vers ses chevilles. Les doigts inconnus parcoururent son corps, passant de sa gorge exposée à son nombril jusqu'à la moiteur de ses cuisses. Les soupires s'emmêlaient, leurs mains tremblaient d'impatience. Les derniers vêtements volèrent dans la pièce ne laissant que l'union rageuse de deux êtres en perdition. Ils étaient ivres et totalement possédés par l'autre. Les coups de reins réguliers, les morsures et les ongles dans la peau décrivaient leur abandon, tandis que les gémissements et les grognements s'emmêlaient jusqu'à sonner la fin de se combat charnel. Seulement et purement sexuel, son amant blond se retira rapidement en massant sa virilité avant de se répandre sur son ventre et ses seins.

Artiste : Marie-Mai

Titre : Dangereuse attraction


	2. Last friday night's hangover

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu! Je débute en force et ça ne fera qu'augmenter! =D

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 2

LAST FRIDAY NIGHT'S HANGOVER

Les coups de basse de la musique frappaient encore contre les murs quand Hermione revint à elle. Combien de temps s'était-elle assoupi? Certes, elle avait dessoulée, mais pas suffisamment. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et sentit le poids d'un bras posé sur son dos. La brunette repoussa lamentablement l'étudiant à ses côtés et se hissa en position assise. La tête lui tournait, c'était peu dire. Elle se revêtit rapidement, elle sentait la nausée monter en elle. Prenant sur elle, Hermione se remit sur pied, ses chaussures dans les mains, et quitta la chambre en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle.

La fête s'essoufflait, les invités étant tous effondrés dans des fauteuils éparpillés dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. D'autres dormaient dans des positions contorsionnées indescriptibles. Hermione atteint l'air frais de l'extérieur. Cette bouffée d'air libératrice de son malaise. Elle enfila ses escarpins à contrecœur et traversa la cours pavée qui séparait les résidences jusqu'à atteindre la sienne. Refermant la porte de sa chambre, elle avala sans attendre un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'une potion contre les gueules de bois et rejoignit son lit d'un pas trainant.

Quand elle se réveilla, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Elle gémit faiblement, se maudissant de n'avoir tiré les rideaux de la fenêtre et s'enfoui le visage dans l'oreiller.

_I got a hangover…  
I've been drinking too much for sure_

Quand elle voulu se relever pour se rendre à la salle d'eau, ses pieds rencontrèrent un corps chaud étendu au sol. Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle n'avait pas souvenir de sa présence, ici, quand elle avait quitté la fête. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de grand-chose finalement…

_It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn_

Les cheveux roux emmêlés sur l'oreiller remuèrent accompagnés d'un grognement. Hermione rit avant de porter une main à sa tête qui la faisait souffrir malgré sa potion. Ouais, l'avait-elle au moins prise? Ginny ouvrit ses grands yeux verts et l'aveugla de son sourire à potins.

«Dit donc, tu es rentré tôt hier soir?!»

«Je dirais plus ce matin!», répliqua la brunette en envoyant un coussin atterrir sur le visage de son amie.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

«Ça va?» s'informa Ginny.

«Oui, j'ai mal à la tête… Au fait, t'aurais pas une idée de ce que j'ai bien pu faire?»

La rouquine s'esclaffa d'un grand rire aigue qui résonna péniblement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Incapable de s'arrêter, Ginny lui expliqua que maintenant elle avait la preuve que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Hermione se laissa retomber mollement sur son lit, les mains devant les yeux pendant que son amie la rejoignait à ses côtés.

«Alors, vraiment? Tu ne te souviens d'absolument rien?». Ginny croisa son regard désemparé, s'étant calmé de son fou rire incontrôlable; «Tout ce que je me rappel de toi, c'est que tu portais le coude bien haut cette nuit! Je ne peux pas t'aider à reconstituer ta soirée… j'étais bien trop occupé avec Oliver!»

«OLIVER? Mais tu te fou de moi!? Ginny… c'est quand même ton entraîneur!»

«Et puis quoi encore? Il est trop vieux? Hermione, il a seulement sept ans de plus que moi… vingt-cinq ans c'est jeune et dans la fleur de l'âge!»

_Trying to connect the dots  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail_

Ginny expliqua à Hermione, tout en se remettant sur pied, pourquoi elle avait dormi sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle avait laissé son sac à main contenant sa clé de chambre ici et quand elle était revenue pour la prendre, Hermione dormait déjà et elle n'avait pas voulu la réveiller en allumant les lampes. La brunette, debout à son tour, baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement. Elle portait encore les mêmes vêtements que la veille et son haut blanc était cerné de vert. Elle enjamba le lit improvisé de Ginny et entra dans la salle d'eau. Se connaissant par cœur, Ginny lui passa un soutien-gorge et un t-shirt trop grand par l'embrasure de la porte. Débarbouillée, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et suivit Ginny jusqu'à la salle à manger commune de l'université.

«Hey Granger! T'as laissé ton cerveau sur l'oreiller?!», cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la cours.

«Ta gueule Malfoy…»

Hermione ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il vivait encore seulement parce qu'Harry avait témoigné en sa faveur devant le Magenmagot. Sauf qu'il était exaspérant de se rendre compte que, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas encore passé à autre chose et trouvait amusant d'intimider Hermione. Elle ne lui portait jamais plus d'attention qu'il ne le méritait. Elle le remettait à sa place d'une parole et quittait les lieux comme elle le faisait maintenant, marchant avec Ginny à ses côtés qui riait de ses enfantillages.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait, peut-être parce qu'elle dégageait l'image d'une fille qui avait trop fêté la veille ou, encore, qu'elle avait agis de façon tout à fait compromettante et qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Assise devant son petit déjeuner, elle perdit contacte avec la réalité en s'enfonçant dans les bribes de souvenirs qui remontaient lentement à la surface.

«Hé ho?», dit Ginny en agitant sa main devant le visage d'Hermione. Quand elle eût recouvré toute son attention, elle enchaîna; «Je disais qu'il te manquait une boucle d'oreille…»

Elle grimaça et porte ses mains à ses lobes. Bon, ne restait plus qu'à dire adieu à la paire qu'elle préférait. La brunette grogna et laissa retomber la tête sur la table à côté de son bol de céréales.

«Définitivement, tu ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool!», la narguait son persécuteur insatisfait.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il partit dans un grand rire sonore en s'éloignant d'elles. N'ayant pas faim plus qu'il ne fallait, elle salua Ginny et partit vers la boutique du médicomage qu'il y avait sur le campus. Elle devait s'acheter de la potion contre les gueules de bois et elle prendrait bien aussi quelques cachets contre les maux de tête. C'était insupportable. Le vieil homme lui remit ce qu'elle désirait et Hermione passa le restant de la journée à dormir.

Elle rêva, son subconscient lui faisait revivre quelques parties de la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien dans ces couvertures moelleuses bourrées de plumes. Passer son samedi à récupérer de la veille la découragea, par chance qu'ils avaient le lundi et le mardi de congé… On la tira de ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ça devait faire un moment, parce que les coups semblaient impatients et rapprochés. Tirant son chandail pour cacher sa culotte, elle alla ouvrir et revint se jucher sur son lit.

«Hey ben dites donc… quel accueil!»

Elle tressaillit et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec le blond.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?», demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, en revenant sur ses pas pour refermer la porte. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, mais qu'il était totalement en train de la reluquer, elle lui lança; «Dégage Malfoy!», joignant le geste à la parole.

«Tututu…», fit-il en bloquant la porte de son pied gauche. Il la rouvrit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Hermione.

«Sérieusement? T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'emmerder dans ma propre chambre?!»

«On est à cran? T'as pas assez dormi?»

Elle l'aurait avadakédavrisé sur le champ si ses yeux auraient pu se transformer en baguette. Elle croisa le bras sur sa poitrine et le défia du regard. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entrer dans son jeu et surtout pas lui donner le plaisir de l'insulter alors qu'elle était chez elle.

«C'est bon, calme tes hormones. Je venais juste te rapporter ça!»

Et il lui tendit _la_ boucle d'oreille. Ses joues passèrent de rouge colère à blanc apeuré. Son regard allait du bijou aux yeux gris acier de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle empoigna son bien et poussa l'intrus hors de sa vue en refermant la porte rapidement. Non. C'était pas possible. La honte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment couché avec Draco Malfoy… putain de merde…

Ginny allait bien le lui ramener pour les dix prochaines années. Si seulement elle se souvenait de la soirée. Elle se revit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et essaya de nier l'évidence. Elle n'avait pas pu perdre sa boucle d'oreille en dansant, elle se serait simplement retrouvée à la poubelle… alors que sur l'oreiller de son amant. Aye…

_I got a hangover…  
I've been drinking too much for sure_

_Damn…_

* * *

Katy Perry - Last Friday Night

Taio Cruz - Hangover


	3. Stop

Savez-vous d'où provient le nom _**Magdalen**_, soit celui dont j'ai baptisé l'université magique? Pas la moindre petite idée?

L'_**International School for Wizards and Witches**_, fondée en 1998, est située sur la montagne du même nom dans la région de Carinthie en Autriche! Dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, il n'existe apparemment aucune université! Pour les besoin de la cause, j'en ai fondée une! S'Il vous vient l'envi d'utiliser ce nom pour vos fictions, ne vous gêné surtout pas! Mais faites-moi savoir, pour que je puisse aller vous lire! =)

Ah oui, by the way… je suis née le même jour que Draco *_* (J'CAPOTE!)

FaeryCyn; Tes trois «lol» m'ont fait sourire pendant une bonne demi-heure! Ahah! Je ne savais tellement pas dans quoi je me lançais! Je crois que ça semble positif! XD

Coq-Cinnelle; Oh non... qu'est-ce que je donnerais tout pour être à sa place!

Clem; Alors la voilà!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 3

STOP

Elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas le croiser, mais c'était chose impossible considérant la reprise des cours et qu'il n'y avait qu'une salle à manger pour tout l'université. Au moins, elle pouvait être fière, elle ne s'était pas terrée dans sa chambre. Hermione gardait la tête haute quand elle le croisait, continuant d'esquiver ses remarques acerbes comme l'eau sur le dos d'un canard.

Les cours avaient repris et, en ce vendredi, Ginny se ferait un plaisir à trainer Hermione à son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle appréhendait, mais comment lui dire qu'elle refusait de s'y rendre alors qu'elle y assistait tout le temps. La jeune femme aurait peut-être mieux fait de parler à sa meilleure amie de sa petite aventure. Elle réfléchissait maladivement à trouver une excuse qu'elle ne vit pas arrivé la fin du cours. Elle rassembla ses livres, les fourra dans son sacs et quitta les locaux. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle n'avait pas le temps de passer déposer son sac à sa chambre. Elle soupira et se résigna à affronter son erreur.

Elle sortit au froid, resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules et traversa le parc de la fontaine menant directement au stade. Ce qu'elle aimait ici, à Magdalen, c'est que le stade ne se trouvait pas à l'écart. Tout était près, que ce soit les résidences, les bâtiments principaux ou le village de Carinthie. Les portes des tribunes étaient ouvertes, l'entraînement devait avoir commencé. Un match était prévu le surlendemain et Oliver Wood, l'entraîneur de l'équipe, voulait absolument que tout soit parfait. Elle sortit un élastique de son sac pour se tresser les cheveux mes l'échappa au sol. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et entendit prononcer son nom de famille.

_You just walk in, I make you smile,  
It's cool but you don't even know me,  
You take an inch, I run a mile, _

Elle se releva, totalement découragée, et poursuivi son chemin. Il passa à ses côtés, la bousculant avec son sac d'équipement. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en le fusillant du regard, sauf qu'il lui sourit avant de rompre le contacte visuel en entrant dans les vestiaires. _Euh_?! Non. Elle secoua la tête et monta l'escalier menant aux gradins. Quand elle prit place, Ginny était déjà sur le terrain à faire ses étirements, vêtu de sa robe aux couleurs anglaises.

Les joueurs restant firent leur entrée sur le terrain en prenant leur envole, faisant quelques tours de terrain. Ginny lui envoya la main quand elle passa tout près, Hermione répondant à son sourire. Oliver divisa l'équipe en deux et lança la partie, dirigeant de main de maître les athlètes évoluant dans les airs.

Hermione était concentrée sur la partie qui se jouait. L'attention de Draco, elle, était directement centrée sur la brunette. Il volait au-dessus des autres en cherchant le vif d'or, la regardant en même temps. Il y repensait sans arrêt. Il avait tenté sa chance devant cette intouchable devenue si… femme! La surprise quand elle avait répondu à ses gestes. La seconde surprise quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Rien du tout. Et ça, ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Réussir à mettre Hermione Granger dans son lit et ne récolter que de l'indifférence… pfff… Un cognard lui passa à dix centimètres de la tête, le ramenant drastiquement à la réalité en jeu.

«HEY MALFOY! ÇA TE DIRAIS DE TE CONCENTRER UN PEU?!», cria l'entraîneur volant à son opposé.

Il esquissa une grimace dédaigneuse à l'intention d'Oliver et reporta son attention à la recherche de la balle volante dorée. Hermione sourit, bien fait pauvre crétin! Oliver se pointa à ses côtés et lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de ramener le vif d'or.

«Et ben, vas-y! Si tu le vois, fait-moi savoir!», répliqua le blond avant de s'éloigner.

Doucement, comme il le faisait toujours, il quadrilla le terrain graduellement et le vit luire près de l'endroit où il avait été relâché. Il se lança à sa poursuite, zigzaguant entre les joueurs, tourbillonnant dans l'air frais autour des tourelles. Il s'en saisi rapidement et atterri au centre du terrain en le remettant à l'entraîneur. Son balai sur l'épaule, il sortit de la vue d'Hermione pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Les autres joueurs redescendirent sur terre et empruntèrent la même direction que l'attrapeur.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'action tout autour, Hermione se remit à penser au sourire. Aucune pique ni insulte… un sourire? Y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de Malfoy. Elle descendit de sa tour et attendit la sortie de Ginny. Du mouvement attira son œil sur cette tête blonde qui s'approchait, un air suffisant accroché au visage.

_And we know that you could go and find some other…_

Il ne faisait rien d'autre que de marcher vers elle, ses yeux glissant de ses pieds à sa tête en détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses jambes moulées sous sa jupe fourreau grise, sa poitrine sous la retombée de tissus blanc qu'était sa chemise. Hermione resserra sa cape sans jamais dévier le regard. Les yeux gris se posèrent sur ses lèvres et croisèrent à nouveau le regard de couleur noisette. Des pas venant de derrière brisèrent la connexion et il partit en direction des résidences sans rien ajouter de plus.

_Stop right now!  
Thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you you always on the run,  
Gotta slow down baby, got have some fun._

Ginny sortait des vestiaires, suivit de près par les autres membres de l'équipe, et se dirigea vers son amie. Elle s'approcha en regardant tout autour et demanda;

«C'était quoi ça?»

«Quoi, ça?»

«Hermione Granger! Je parle de Malfoy! C'était quoi… _ça_?!»

«Je sais pas! Il a épuisé son stock de remarques bidons pour la semaine et n'a trouvé rien d'autre que de me narguer en silence…»

«…», le silence qu'entretenait maintenant la rouquine était assez déplaisant.

«Mais quoi, enfin? Va lui demander c'est quoi son problème!»

«J'y compte bien, surtout que j'ai remarqué que tu avais retrouvé ta boucle d'oreille!». Le regard effaré d'Hermione confirma ses soupçons. «Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué son drôle de comportement sur le terrain?»

Alors là… elle ne pouvait rien répondre. Elle n'avait posé les yeux sur lui que quand Oliver lui parlait ou quand le cognard était passé tout près de le tuer.

«Alors, dit moi… c'est vrai ton histoire d'amnésie? Ou c'est seulement pour ne pas me raconter la super nuit endiablée que t'as passée avec Malfoy?»

* * *

Spice Girls – Stop

OMG… j'vous jure! J'ai passé la journée à chercher une chanson qui collerait avec ce chapitre! Quand je suis tombé sur les Spice Girls, j'étais vraiment désespérée ahah! Et pourtant, y a rien qui colle mieux!


	4. DJ, don't stop the music

Dina, Coq-Cinnelle et Clem; ce chapitre est pour vous!

AimCy -xx-

Chapitre 4

DJ, DON'T STOP THE MUSIC

«Mais tu me lâches une peu avec ça?!», s'exclama Hermione qui n'était franchement pas au bout de sa peine. «Ginny, il est… vingt-trois heures passées et t'as un match demain matin!»

«Alors déballe!»

Mais pourquoi elle avait acceptée cette soirée de fille? Elle était étendue aux côtés de la rousse, dans la chambre de celle-ci, et se porta les avant-bras devant les yeux. Hermione lâche un soupire, elle se rendait.

«Crois-le ou non, je ne me souviens pas de la soirée! Franchement, si ça avait été le cas… tu me vois vraiment m'éprendre de lui? Me pendre à son cou et de le mettre dans mon lit?». La bouche de Ginny s'étira en un énorme sourire. «Ginny?!»

«Ma chérie… après chaque entraînement, je peux le voir sans t-shirt… crois-moi, je me serais aussi fait prendre au jeu!»

«GINNY?! Tu m'aides vraiment pas là!»

«Hermione, arrête de te prendre la tête! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que tu t'envois en l'air avec lui? Il est libre, tu l'es, point barre.»

o0o

Aujourd'hui, l'Angleterre affrontait l'Allemagne. L'air était chargé d'électricité, les étudiants arborant fièrement leurs couleurs respectives. Ginny avait quitté un peu plus tôt et Hermione passa à sa chambre pour enfin trouver ce foulard bleu, blanc et rouge qui devait traîner au fond d'un tiroir. Ah, le voilà! Elle se l'enroula autour du cou et quitta pour la salle à manger. C'était la dernière partie de Quidditch avant l'hiver et celle qui déterminerait si l'Angleterre participerait à la coupe. Tout le monde sourait, l'ambiance était à la fête, comme à chaque match. Il faisait beau, le ciel était dégagé, leur peau étant réchauffée subtilement par les rayons de soleil de plus en plus rare en ce mois de novembre. Hermione passa les portes de la salle à manger et se dirigea directement à la table où Ginny prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle y laissa son manteau et partit se ramasser de quoi manger.

Dix heures sonna et tous les étudiants, professeurs et employés de l'université sortir en vague vers le stade. Neville et Luna la rattrapèrent en criant son nom, tout sourire. Le jeune homme était en deuxième année d'études universitaire en herboristerie médicale tandis que Luna, en même année qu'elle, étudiait les soins aux créatures magiques. La guerre avait changé tout le monde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été positive pour lui. Il était déjà beau garçon, mais là! Il s'entraînait, avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Il était grand avec une petite barbe de trois jours… Luna était vraiment chanceuse! Des cris et des chants s'élevaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans la multitude d'entrées grandes ouvertes pour l'occasion. Ils montèrent au sommet d'une des tours et prirent place en attendant le début de la partie. Elle repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit la veille et se rappela comment elle avait détaillé Neville, le comparant inconsciemment à l'ancien Serpentard. Une chance que personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, parce qu'elle serait morte de honte.

Un coup de sifflet résonna en écho et le souaffle fût lancé dans les airs. L'arbitre prit son envole et la partie commença. Ça jouait des coudes, c'était féroce. Les deux équipes jouaient pour obtenir une place en finale contre l'université de Shanghai, site réunissant les étudiants de l'Asie. L'Allemagne venait de compter son quatrième but, Oliver pestait contre son gardien et le fit remplacer sur le champ. Draco suivait distraitement la partie, cherchant désespérément des yeux le vif d'or. Il ne restait jamais en place, de sorte d'être déjà en mouvement quand l'attrapeur allemand foncerait dessus s'il l'apercevait en premier. L'Angleterre marqua, portant les points à égalité. Un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse dépassa les limites du terrain et l'on remit le souaffle à Ginny pour qu'elle tente de marquer. Le gardien de l'Allemagne était bon, mais pas aussi doué que la jeune femme. Elle fonça sur lui, feinta sur la gauche et marqua au centre. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit l'attrapeur Allemand s'élancer rapidement sur sa droite en plongeant en piqué. Déjà dans son élan, le blond visa la boule dorée et sauta à pieds joint sur l'arrière de son balai pour monter rapidement en direction du but ultime. Il passa tout près de se faire casser un bras quand l'équipe adverse lui envoya un cognard, sauf que la boule de fer s'encastra dans la cuisse du second attrapeur. Le vif d'or monta et monta encore avant de redescendre en piqué. Draco se plaqua sur le manche et tendit la main devant lui. Le sol se rapprochait et la balle dévia de nouveau vers les tribunes. Il donna un coup de hanche et dévia sa trajectoire dans une courbe rapprochée. Il s'élança à nouveau, se plaquant le plus possible à son balai, prenant un maximum de vitesse et il referma ses doigts sur la victoire.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body_

Une explosion de cris et d'hurlement fit vibrer le stade. Les banderoles aux couleurs anglaises se faisant agiter frénétiquement dans les airs, les admirateurs, fou de joie, se sautant dans les bras, acclamant leur équipe qui affronterait l'Asie au printemps. L'équipe anglaise s'élança sur l'attrapeur qui brandissait fièrement le vif d'or au dessus de sa tête.

L'auditorium avait été aménagé en salle de réception avec une immense piste de danse trônant au centre de la grande salle. Neville, Luna et Hermione déposèrent leurs capes au vestiaire et suivirent la foule qui célébrait depuis les gradins. Un DJ amateur, étudiant français, mixait des morceaux entraînant. Neville emmena sa Luna dansé et Hermione en profita pour se rendre au bar improvisé. Adossée au mur, Hermione regardait la fête prendre de l'ampleur, le bleu, le blanc et le rouge tendu en banderoles au dessus de leurs têtes. Des acclamations et des applaudissements devancèrent l'animateur de la soirée à présenter les grands champions de l'université de Magdalen. Les poursuiveurs, les batteurs, le gardien, l'attrapeur et l'entraîneur firent leur entrée au milieu de la foule en délire. Les félicitations fusaient de toute part. Hermione se faufila entre les étudiants en délire et sauta au cou de Ginny en lui donnant le verre qu'elle lui avait pris un peu plus tôt et trinqua avec elle. Les jeunes femmes levèrent le coude et les yeux noisette croisèrent ceux d'acier qui brillait de plaisir.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

Draco venait de perdre la face, complètement. Il avait vu Hermione trinquer avec Ginny et lui avait sourit quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il la regardait. L'occasion de remettre _ça_ avec elle se présentait et il n'allait pas la laissé passer. La musique s'éleva, on continuait de le bousculer, de lui passer une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, le tout pour le féliciter. Il sourit à ses congénères et vit que la lionne était sortit de son champ de vision. Il emprunta le chemin du bar et se prit une bonne bière au beurre froide. Il devra la surveiller, histoire qu'elle se souvienne au moins de cette partie là de la fête!

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party_

Hermione dansait avec Ginny, son verre à la main. Se l'avouait-elle finalement? Que Draco ne la laissait pas indifférente? Et puis, comme son amie lui avait dit; qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait rien à foutre de ce que les autres pourraient pensés! Elle lui avait sourit, mais n'avait pas eue le temps de voir sa réaction, la rouquine avait été trop rapide à l'attirer au milieu des danseurs.

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist_

Il avait terminé sa chope et l'avait repéré, juste là, dansant avec sa coéquipière. Elle ne le voyait pas, il se trouvait directement dans son angle mort. Ginny s'approcha lentement de son amie et lui chuchota quelque à l'oreille au moment où il fendait la foule pour la rejoindre. Si elle avait voulu paraître discrète, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, car la rousse s'éloigna et Hermione tourna la tête pour le voir arriver. Elle détourna le regard, gênée? Et continua à mouvoir ses hanches au son de la musique. Le jeune homme posa une première main sur sa hanche et entreprit d'y poser la seconde quand le temps du refus fût expiré.

_Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

Les barrières étaient tombées, l'invitation acceptée. La brunette se sentait femme et usait de sa nouvelle personne pour le montrer. C'était électrisant que Draco Malfoy s'intéresse à elle, qu'il daigne même la toucher. Elle ne parlait pas, communiquant seulement avec ses yeux. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'ultime coup de grâce à ce jeu de séduction.

_What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show_

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait, c'était juste enivrant. Elle trouvait étrange de ne pas échanger d'insultes avec l'homme devant, elle. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tout simplement passé à l'étape suivante silencieusement. Ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, la tension montant encore et encore. Un frisson la parcourait à chaque fois que ces doigts la frôlaient, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il se maudit intérieurement pour ces avances incontrôlées alors que les résidences se trouvaient de l'autre côté du campus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon… il rapprocha son visage du sien, sentant ses cheveux à l'odeur délicieuse de concombre et thé vert. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou. Il revivait leurs ébats, devenant de plus en plus difficile de se battre contre son désir grandissant. Il eût, cependant, un éclair de génie; le stade se trouvait de l'autre côté des portes et les vestiaires seraient vides.

Draco fronça les sourcils en la regardant droit dans les yeux, demande muette à ce que son corps réclamait. Hermione y répondit en effleurant les lèvres du blond des siennes. Il n'en fallu pas plus, il se recula, l'observant, lui tenant la main. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle faisait, elle en tremblait d'excitation quand elle lui emboita le pas. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de prendre leurs capes qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le froid extérieur. Riant comme des enfants, ils coururent jusqu'au stade et Hermione suivit Draco là où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et, tournant sur lui-même, il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et l'embrassa langoureusement en la plaquant de son corps contre le mur. Il la guida jusqu'au centre du vestiaire des joueurs de Quidditch, là où trônait les bancs et le bureau de l'entraîneur. Aucun des deux ne parlait, il n'y avait que le son saccadé de leur souffle qui s'élevait. Il l'a souleva par les fesses et la posa sur le bureau. Les hormones en ébullition, ils se départirent de leurs vêtements rompre le contact, se touchant ou s'embrassant. La fièvre les envahissait, les possédait. Les doigts délicats d'Hermione glissèrent du cou de Draco jusqu'à son bas ventre, ses doigts frôlant ses petits poils sous son nombril. Elle s'affaira à détacher ce pantalon qui la gênait tant. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, se débarrassant du sien avant qu'il ne la retourne et l'allonge à plat ventre contre la surface froide du bois. Il la couvrit de baiser, de la base de ses reins aller à son cou, la chair de poule la prenant. Habilement, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et laissa les bretelles tomber mollement sur ses bras. Draco écarta les jambes d'Hermione avec son genou, ses doigts jouant déjà avec son clitoris d'un lent mouvement circulaire, son érection frottant contre ses fesses. La brunette soupira de contentement, qu'est-ce que c'était bon! Se contorsionnant, elle tend la main et réussi à atteindre se membre bien tendu et le masse sensuellement. Le son étouffé du plaisir du jeune homme atteint Hermione comme un boulet de canon. Il l'immobilise, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

«Alors, comme ça tu veux que je te baise encore?», l'entendit-elle prononcer et de s'entendre lui répondre d'une voix des plus aguichante; «J'adorerais ça!»

Elle le sentit se positionner, taquinant au passage son bouton de chair gonflé de plaisir, et entra en elle avec une lenteur patiente. Hermione essaya de passer maître de la situation, mais il la retint de bouger, l'excitant, l'émoustillant encore plus. Il se retira et entreprit un va-et-vient qui augmenta en cadence. Il passa une main sous elle et lui empoigna un sein alors que la seconde maintenait une pression au niveau de ses reins. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa voix montant dans les aigues, elle jouissait de cette adrénaline de l'interdit qu'elle franchissait pour la seconde fois. La main sur son dos se fraya, à son tour, un chemin vers son autre sein et la souleva pour pouvoir lui mordiller la nuque. _ Ahh! Nom de Dieu!_ Le dos arqué, réceptionnant tout les mouvements de son amant, Hermione posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, serrant par-dessus cette zone érogène. Il remonta une main contre son cou, caressant sa mâchoire de son pouce et glissa deux doigts dans la bouche chaude et mouillée de la femme sous son emprise. Elle les suça sans vergogne, les léchant explicitement. Avoir su qu'Hermione Granger serait aussi… _ohh!_ Il l'aurait prise bien avant. Les contractions du bas ventre d'Hermione, menaçant l'approche de l'orgasme, ainsi que ses lèvres entourant ses doigts eurent raison de lui. Il la repoussa contre le bureau, se retirant rapidement avant de l'arroser de sa semence chaude.

Rihanna – Please don't stop the music

Usher – DJ got us falling in love


	5. Destroyed

**FaeryCyn**; C'est vrai que je sors des sentiers battus. C'est vrai aussi qu'Hermione aime avoir le contrôle de ce qu'il se passa autour d'elle… mais justement; elle décide d'avoir du plaisir ;)

**Clem**; Je ne travail pas en ce moment, je suis fracturé la cheville en décembre! Alors je n'ai que ça à faire pondre des chapitres! De plus, je me rattrape sur le comportement de Draco et d'Hermione qui n'a pas vraiment fait l'unanimité dans ma première fiction XD

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 5

DESTROYED

La fin de semaine passa sans qu'ils ne se recroisent. Hermione était assise à son pupitre attendant que la classe sur les lois occultes ne se termine. Le professeur venait de leur dévoiler le devoir qu'ils auraient à remettre dans trois semaines, soit une dissertation sur les traditions et cultures de la magie à travers les âges. Facile, mais elle aurait besoin de référence si elle voulait pouvoir citer des dates et des lieux. La bibliothèque l'attendait et elle trépignait d'impatience à s'y rendre. Contrairement à Poudlard, les ouvrages qui auraient été maintenues sous clés étaient à la disposition de tous et chacun. Elle devrait élaborer une structure de texte pour ne pas s'égarer en cours de recherche et d'écriture. Le cours prit fin et le professeur les laissa partir. Elle se leva, rangea ses cahiers et manuels dans son sac et quitta le local.

«Et ben, dites donc! On ne perd pas ses mauvaises habitudes à ce que je vois!», cracha Malfoy quand elle posa la main sur la porte de la bibliothèque.

«Je… quoi?!», s'exclama-t-elle, décontenancée sous les rires de d'autres étudiants qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard.

«T'as très bien entendu. Dire que j'avais parié qu'un jour c'est la bibliothèque qui aurait besoin de toi…»

Bouche bée, elle le regarda s'éloigner. Soupirant, elle poussa la porte et entra dans son havre de paix. Elle avait cru, à tord, qu'après cette baise torride il ne la traiterait plus comme il le faisait tout le temps.

_I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not_

En bonne étudiante libre qu'elle était, Hermione passa le restant de la journée à travailler sur son devoir, qu'elle compléta en presque quatre heures intensives de boulot. Quand elle pose sa plume, son estomac lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'elle se nourrisse et qu'elle passe à autre chose. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était dix-sept heures passé. Elle rangea ses effets à nouveau, replaça les manuscrits empruntés où ils allaient et quitta l'endroit calme pour s'engouffrer dans le brouhaha de la salle à manger. Ginny se leva à demi en agitant la main au dessus de sa tête. Hermione lui sourit, elle faisait toujours ce geste maintenant inutile puisqu'elle mangeait à la même table depuis la rentrée. Elle arriva à la hauteur de la rouquine et posa son sac sur sa chaise.

«Dis? Tu veux me rapporter une salade?», demanda Ginny à nouveau concentrée sur un parchemin.

Hermione se dirigea à la table-buffet, un cabaret en main. Bon, qu'allait-elle se mettre sous la dent en ce mardi soir? Elle déposa la salade de Ginny sur son plateau et analysa ce qui était servi. _Oh la!_ Il y avait du tapioca pour dessert! Elle s'étira et prit la petite coupe qui se renversa sur sa jupe quand quelqu'un la bouscula. Elle se retourna sur le champ, croisant le regard malfaisant de la fouine. _Non mais?!_

«Attention Granger! Va donc voir à la bibliothèque s'il n'y aurait pas un bouquin contre les dégâts!»

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified  
_

Elle rageait et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sa baguette dans son sac, elle prit rapidement de quoi manger et se dirigea furieusement vers la table ou Ginny n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle posa le plateau sur la table devant Ginny et prit sa baguette pour nettoyer le tout d'un _récurvite_. Hermione était furieuse. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec les remarques à trois noises qu'il lui lançait, la méchanceté avait montée d'un cran. Elle sortit un livre et le lu en mangeant, elle n'avait aucunement envie de discuter, même pas avec Ginny. Neville et Luna les rejoignirent peu après, la belle blonde racontant les péripéties de la journée qu'elle avait croisée avec les créatures qu'ils avaient étudiées. Plus elle parlait, plus sa naïveté et son insouciance tapaient sur les nerfs d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à la fin! Elle aimait bien Luna… c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Probablement sa _spm*_ qui commençait. Elle salua brièvement ses amis et quitta la table. Près des portes, elle enfila sa cape et sortit sous les flocons qui tombaient doucement autour d'elle.

_You show no regrets  
About all the things you did or said_

Elle était assise sur son lit, meuble qu'elle avait collé contre le mur, malgré qu'il offrait deux places, pour agrandir la pièce, un roman sur les genoux. Une lampe à l'huile dernier-cri éclairait la petite chambre de sa table de chevet en bois foncé. Sur le mur d'en face prenait place son bureau de travail et sa commode, séparé par la porte donnant sur la salle d'eau. Ils avaient pensés à intégrer une toilette et un évier aux chambres d'étudiants, mais ils devaient tout de même aller se doucher ailleurs. Au moins, les douches se trouvaient dans les résidences!

Hermione repensa au diner, elle aurait des comptes à rendre à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait beau être concentrée sur son devoir et elle sur son bouquin, la rouquine la connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître quand quelque chose la troublait. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui raconter? Qu'elle avait couché, volontairement cette fois, avec Malfoy et que malgré tout il continuait de la persécuter? Nah… mais Ginny savait qu'elle s'était rendu ailleurs avec le blond. Ça n'était probablement un secret pour personne à présent. Et avec l'attitude qu'il arborait en présence de tous en ce moment, qu'allaient-ils pensés d'elle? Perdre le contrôle n'était pas dans sa nature, et pourtant! Elle rassembla son nécessaire de toilette et ses vêtements d'après douche quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Et voilà, Ginny venait s'inquiéter à son sujet.

«Une seconde!», dit Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte; «Qu'est-ce que tu fou-là, Malfoy?!» pesta-t-elle, le regard noir.

Pour toute réponse, il se jeta sur elle en l'embrassant et elle de répliquer par une violente gifle qui marqua sa joue blanche.

«Mais t'es tombé sur la tête?! C'est quoi ton problème!?». Elle était hors d'elle.

«C'est toi, mon problème…» répondit l'homme en fondant à nouveau sur elle.

Hermione esquiva et rouvrit la porte, qui s'était refermée sur eux, lui indiquant clairement qu'il devait sortir. Ginny, qui arrivait au même moment, pu entendre Hermione lui ordonner fermement de dégager de sa chambre avant de le voir s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_I have failed you  
But, believe me, you failed me too  
_

La brunette libéra le passage pour permettre à son amie d'entrer et soupira en reprenant la tâche d'assembler son pyjama. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche maintenant qu'il avait, une fois de plus, poser ses mains sur elle. Ginny tira la chaise du bureau d'Hermione et s'y assit en attendant qu'elle daigne parler. Elle la vit se passer les mains sur le visage, totalement désemparée, et compatit avec son humeur.

«Est-ce que ça en valait la peine, au moins?» demanda la rouquine.

Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de reproche et éclata de rire.

* * *

Within Temptation – Destroyed

*spm – semaine pré-menstruelle (je ne sais pas si on dit la même chose en europe!)


	6. That don't impress me much

**FaeryCyn**; Pas vite, vite naturellement ahah! Il va devoir travailler fort s'il veut pouvoir la toucher encore! ;)

**Dina**; Merci beaucoup! Je prends un énorme plaisir à le faire se prendre un râteau! Loll, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

**Cece27**; Merci beaucoup! Très hâte de lire tes prochains commentaires! =)

**Clem**; Merci bien! C'est que, pour mon autre fiction «Les Rebelles», je les fais tomber amoureux rapidement… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… donc je me rattrape ici! À moins que tu parlais de celle-là?

Voici **un chapitre léger** selon le point de vue de Draco entrecoupé par les paroles d'une super chanson qui reflète le point de vue d'Hermione! C'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire une transition sans que ça ne contraste trop! =)

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 6

THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME MUCH

La joue lui brûlait encore… quelle garce! Elle avait osé lever la main sur lui! Bon, d'accord… le tapioca n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… mais quand même!

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art_

Mercredi matin, il avait cours avec elle en parapsychologie dans moins de trente minutes. C'était le moment de voir si elle était vraiment en colère contre lui. Ils avaient toujours eus cet échange de sarcasme entre eux et, là, il était complètement perdu… il ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude. Oui bon, le tapioca… il aurait pu faire attention…

_You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

Il attendait à l'écart de l'entrée de la salle de classe, attendant de voir si elle s'y présenterait. C'est alors qu'il la vit apparaître au montant de l'escalier et d'avancer vers lui dans ce large corridor. Il s'était trompé, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé, l'avait-elle au moins remarqué? Elle avait bifurqué, suivant les autres étudiants, pour entrer dans la salle. Il lui emboîta le pas et la chercha des yeux. _Là voilà!_ Il se faufila jusqu'au siège à ses côtés, observant la réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Sans le regarder, elle s'était levée et avait changé de siège. Il avait voulu la suivre, mais le professeur venait de débuter son cours.

_You think you're special  
You think you're something else  
_

La fin du cours sonna. Il ramassa ses manuels et parchemins et quand il se retourna, elle avait déjà déserté le local. Draco soupira… bon, trouvons une solution et vite! Il pourrait peut-être lui envoyer un hibou? Glisser un parchemin sous la porte de sa chambre? Et s'il allait voir Ginny en l'abordant sur le Quidditch et changer de sujet en cours de discussion? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à lui transmettre un message?

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much_

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de l'aborder, il se devait de trouver des arguments aidant sa cause auprès d'elle! Parce que…? Parce que je suis riche, voilà tout! Je suis héritier d'une des familles les plus nobles, je réside dans un manoir, les plus belles robes de sorciers! Parce que je suis le plus beau de l'université et celui qui a donné la victoire pour que l'Angleterre affronte l'Asie! Et pourtant, qui aime bien, châtie bien! Elle devrait pourtant le savoir! Il avait de bons points, elle l'écouterait!

_So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

Peut-être que s'il déprime et qu'il se laisse aller, elle comprendra que c'est de sa faute et elle reviendrait le voir par elle-même sans qu'il est eu à faire quoi que se soit! Ça, c'était du génie!

_But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

Finalement, c'est pas terrible… s'il essayait encore de la rencontrer «accidentellement» dans un corridor? Comme… près des toilettes? Il pourrait l'y emmener et s'expliquer! Pourquoi avait-il agis en crétin? La p'tite Granger était devenue vraiment bandante, il avait pu y goûter, deux fois! Deux putains de fois qui n'était pas suffisantes, manifestement. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait tout pour remettre ça… allez mec, réfléchi!

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait!? Un Malfoy ne s'abaisserait jamais à ramper aux pieds d'une femme! Et d'une née-moldue, qui plus est! Draco se passa une main sur le visage, découragé.

_And all that extra hold gel in your hair outta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

Il regarda sa montre avant de la ranger da sa poche, c'était l'heure de dîner. Il déambula sur le campus en passant par sa résidence pour y déposer son sac. Il replaça ses cheveux devant le miroir et quitta pour la salle à manger. Il la vit, debout aux côtés de la rousse, rigolant à sa table habituelle. Il alla se prendre un cabaret quand elle fit de même. Elle l'ignorait royalement, d'un air hautain à la Narcissa… qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle et elle ne le savait, sans doute, même pas!

_Okay, so you're Draco Malfoy?  
That don't impress me much_

Allez, réfléchi… attirer son attention… comment?! Il se déplaçait à pas de souris, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Trouver quelque chose à dire… facile, ouais! Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur le buffet devant lui. Elle était juste là, à sa gauche, se penchant à l'avant… se penchant comme sur le bureau des vestiaires… il gémit malgré lui, attirant son attention au moment où il ne la voulait pas. Pour sauver la face, il regarda ce qu'elle venait de prendre devant elle et dit; «C'est ton dessert préféré, le tapioca?», avant qu'elle ne le lui lance en pleine tronche.

_That won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

Des éclats de rire et des sifflements se firent entendre. Il avait voulu son attention, il avait été servi! Les étudiants présents se régalaient de la scène, du dessert dégoulinant sur son veston. Mais quel imbécile! Ne surtout pas perdre la face! Il laissa son plateau entre deux assiettes et quitta la salle à toutes jambes.

_Okay, so you've got a broom?  
That don't impress me much_

Il entra dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber, sans se retenir, contre son matelas. Il devait admettre l'évidence qu'elle était bien plus têtue que ce qu'elle laissait paraître… dans quoi s'était-il embarqué?

_Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!_

* * *

Shania Twain – That don't impress me much


	7. U&Ur Hand

**M Malfoy34**; Yeah! Je suis trop contente! Merci encore!

Les chansons commencent à prendre plus de place, parce que c'est grâce à elles si j'ai eu l'idée! ;) J'espère que vous trouvez ça bien et comique, surtout!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 7

U + UR HAND

Les voilà samedi soir à se bichonner devant le grand miroir de la chambre de Ginny. Hermione et la rousse allait célébrer l'anniversaire de Luna au bar à bulles près des résidences allemandes. La petite blonde le leur avait fait découvrir, peu après la rentrée, et elles avaient voulu remettre ça! Elles prenaient plaisir à se faire belles, sexys et aguichantes. Luna trouvait qu'elle avait bien trop attendu avec Neville et voulait se jeter à l'eau. Ginny et Hermione la rassurèrent, heureuses et sautant partout d'excitation. La nuit devenait noire, elles sortaient un peu plus tard. Elles enfilèrent les robes moulantes, se sentant plus que désirables.

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning_

Il y avait foule ce soir! L'endroit était grand, mais le propriétaire avait eût recourt à un sortilège d'agrandissement, parce qu'il était visiblement impossible qu'autant de gens puissent entrer dans ce bar! Le bar à bulles était celui qui battait à plate couture les Trois Balais. Les flammes des lampes et des bougies changeaient de couleur selon la musique qui jouait en fond, l'alcool qu'on y servait ne comprenait que des bulles, soit la bière, le champagne ou magiquement modifié. Des lucioles volaient au travers des clients, rendant magnifique la décoration ancienne qui habillait ces murs. Les filles s'étaient empressées de réserver une table haute près de la piste de danse pour pouvoir y laisser leurs consommations et leurs sacs à mains quand elles danseraient tout autour. C'était le côté pratique de n'avoir rien dans les mains sans que ça soit au sol et risquer que quelqu'un renverse sa bière au beurre dessus.

Neville se pointa finalement, sans être capable de décrocher son regard de sa Luna dans sa robe bleue pailletée de blanc nacré. Il fit rapidement les présentations de Seamus, Ernie, Lee et Viktor, oubliant complètement que tous se connaissaient déjà. Quant à Hermione, elle sauta au cou de Viktor quand elle le vit. Il n'étudiait plus à Magdalen, mais avait gardé contact avec Lee qui l'avait informé qu'il sortait dans un bar et qu'Hermione y serait. Il avait alors sauté sur l'occasion de la revoir. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse! Ginny posa un plateau de _shooters_ multicolores sur la table et les distribua à chacun en levant le sien bien haut pour porter un toast à Luna.

Les garçons sortirent à l'extérieur prendre l'air tandis que les dames s'adonnaient à la danse au rythme endiablé de la musique. Lenka et Jana, étudiantes slovaques et amies de Neville, rejoignirent les filles et embrassèrent les joues de la belle blonde en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

_That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

Les mains de Viktor se posèrent sur les hanches d'Hermione, l'attirant contre lui pour mieux danser. Quand Hermione remarqua le coup d'œil de Ginny, elle se retourna pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était frottée à Malfoy…

_I'm not here for your entertainment, you don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second, I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money; it's just __you and your hand tonight_

Elle le chassa, elle ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait pas qu'il gâche sa soirée. Il s'éloigna, enfin! Elle regarda sa montre; minuit! Wow, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'elles étaient là! Elle décida de payer la prochaine tournée et se dirigea vers le barman en titubant légèrement. Elle riait, seule, se trouvait très drôle d'être aussi saoule et de se foutre complètement de Malfoy. Elle rapporta les verres à la table et trinqua à son tour à son amie collée à Neville. Viktor était rentré, Malfoy ne pourrait plus l'approcher de la soirée! Pas de chance, mon pauvre!

C'est pas vrai… elle n'y croyait pas! Il était revenu auprès d'eux et échangeait avec Viktor sur un sujet qu'elle n'entendait pas, mais qu'elle connaissait parfaitement; elle. Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, et fini son verre avant de le reposer sur la table et de continuer à danser avec elle-même.

_Don't touch, Back up  
I'm not the one, Buh bye_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malfoy s'approcher d'elle, Viktor reculant, se postant en retrait. _Euh?_ Il l'empoigna de nouveau par la taille et l'attira contre lui en arborant un regard de prédateur.

_Listen up it's just not happening, You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight _

Il tentait encore de plaider sa cause, piteusement. Croyait-il que c'était le moment, au milieu d'un bar entouré de ses amis? Hermione le repoussa en dégageant ses mains, mais il ne voulait rien comprendre et elle n'avait pas envie de se faire montrer la porte parce qu'elle aurait frappé un client… Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit;

_You know who you are?  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha? _

o0o

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, personne à ses côtés à l'exception d'une note sur l'oreiller. Une note de la main de Viktor s'excusant encore, mais qu'au vu de son état, il avait préféré rentrer. Les souvenirs revinrent telle une explosion. Elle se rappela Malfoy et ce qu'elle lui avait dit, se rappela avoir enfilé les verres les uns après les autres et d'avoir agi de façon tout à fait grotesque avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant à la fin! Elle s'était sentie obligée de séduire Viktor ouvertement, devant tout le monde, pour prouver à ce petit con qu'il n'était rien… et se ridiculiser en même temps. Il lui faisait perdre la tête et pas dans le positif de la chose! Elle devait mettre un terme à cette mascarade et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Son réveille affichait onze heures. Péniblement, elle se sortit du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain. Avant toute chose, elle devait prendre sa douche pour se revigorer et ensuite elle s'attaquerait à la tâche qu'était Malfoy. Hermione tira la chasse d'eau et sélectionna des sous-vêtements, un jean délavé, un t-shirt et un hoodie bleu. Elle fourra le tout dans un sac, empoigna son nécessaire de toilette et quitta sa chambre pour les douches.

Elle n'avait pas mal à la tête, elle se sentait simplement déshydratée. Deux étages plus bas, elle prit une gorgée d'eau froide à l'abreuvoir et entra dans la salle des douches et bains. Elle n'y trouva personne, elle aurait le silence pour se réveiller! Hermione ouvrit un casier, au hasard, et y déposa ses vêtements. Elle se dévêtit et s'enroula dans sa grande serviette, puis fit couler l'eau chaude, réglant la température. Elle mouilla ses cheveux, son visage… qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien! Une main appuyée sur le mur, l'autre massant sa nuque, elle laissa l'eau perlée sur sa peau blanche, balayant l'horrible soirée de la veille.

Séchée et habillée, elle retourna à sa chambre porter ses effets personnels et revêtit sa cape, couvrant sa tête encore humide. Elle traversa nerveusement la cours recouverte de neige blanche, qui craquait sous ses pas, et pénétra dans la résidence masculine anglaise juste en face de la sienne. Elle se découvrit la tête et chercha la tête blonde dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'était pas là… dormait-il encore? Neville la salua en s'approchant et elle lui indiqua, honteusement, chercher Malfoy et, pire, lui demanda le numéro de sa chambre. Comme elle regardait le sol avec une attention particulière, elle ne put remarquer le fou rire de son ami quand il lui donna la réponse. Elle le remercia rapidement et monta jusqu'au troisième. Trois étages? Elle se souvenait être montée… mais trois étages? Elle devait être vraiment en état d'ivresse avancée quand elle avait suivit Malfoy dans sa chambre la première fois!

La chambre 305 était juste devant son nez. Elle tendait le bras et elle pouvait la toucher. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Lui lancer toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête? Lui interdire de l'approcher sous menace de déposer une plainte au doyen de l'université? Elle se résigna, soupira longuement et frappa à la porte en chêne dorée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous un grand «_Quoi?!_» sonore laissant apparaitre un Malfoy nu comme un vers. Hermione rougit instantanément, ouvrant de grand yeux, les posant frénétiquement sur son sexe et son visage avant de se détourner, désarçonnée.

Trop tard, le temps de réaliser que ça n'était pas un colocataire devant sa porte, elle avait amplement eue le temps de remarquer sa tenue d'Adam sans la feuille. Il avait refermé la porte aussi vivement qu'il l'avait ouvert, cherchant rapidement de quoi l'habiller et de ressortir pour la rattraper dans le couloir. Il l'interpella alors qu'elle allait prendre l'escalier et l'observa faire demi-tour en cherchant toute autre attrait que sa petite personne à regarder.

«Faut qu'on parle!», lui dit-elle, arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il revint sur ses pas, silencieux et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle souffla, il n'y avait personne, il ne faisait que dormir sans aucuns vêtements. Il prit sa baguette et ordonna à ses couvertures de se placer en l'invitant à s'y assoir, lui prenant la chaise de son bureau en s'appuyant le menton sur le dossier. Elle était là, dans sa chambre, il n'allait certainement pas dire n'importe quoi; il allait attendre patiemment qu'elle étale tout ce qu'elle était venue lui annoncer. Hermione n'osait pas le regarder, du moins, directement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image claire et nue du jeune homme. Elle inspira profondément et se lança;

«Il faut que tu arrête de me tourner autour.» Bon, c'était dit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour y déceler une réaction qui ne vint pas. «Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je viens de te dire?»

«J'ai très bien comprit, Granger! Je suis pas sourd!»

Le silence s'installa entre eux, puis le malaise suivit. Hermione tripotait nerveusement l'ourlet de sa cape, Malfoy, lui, ne faisait rien du tout.

«Bon, je vais y aller alors!», dit-elle en se levant d'un bon.

«J'me rappelle pas avoir dit que j'acceptais…»

Elle s'arrêta, la main au-dessus de la poignée, et se retourna doucement. Son regard était mesquin, il la défiait de répliquer.

«Pourquoi?»

«Parce que j'ai envi de toi», dit-il en se levant. «Parce que j'arrive pas à oublier ton corps, tes seins… ta langue… les bruits que tu fais quand je te touche…»

Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer… _bordel de merde_! Ce regard, cette communication non verbale… il se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres, yeux dans les yeux, et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes ramollir et elle perdit complètement la tête quand il posa une main sur son sein.

* * *

Pink – U + Ur Hand


	8. Scandalous Love

**17Harry**; J'ai vraiment adoré l'évolution de tes reviews! Ma-la-de! XD

**Clem**; ravie de te l'apporter d'avance! Avec un joli emballage en plus!

**FaeryCyn**; Et moi donc!

**JB**; Oui… j'ai beau me relire avant de les publier et je ne les vois pas! C'est plus tard que je me relis sur le site que je les remarque. Comme le site à changer, on ne peut plus corriger les chapitres à moins de les supprimer et de les uploader ensuite… en bon québecois; niaisage! Je publie assez rapidement tout simplement parce que je me suis fracturé la cheville en décembre et que je n'ai pas encore repris le travail! Sinon, je dois dire aussi que je trouve ça moche de pas avoir beaucoup de review comparativement aux statistiques; j'ai un peak de 147 vues sur mon septième chapitre, ce matin!

**Anna-Bouh**; C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune intrigue, je voulais faire différent puisque j'écris deux fictions en même temps. Soit celle-ci et _Le dernier rebelle_. Je ne me voyais pas me creuser la tête avec deux intrigues totalement différentes! Alors, en attendant que l'inspiration me revienne pour l'autre fiction, je compose une histoire légère (pour reprendre tes mots! =D). Ah oui! T'en fais pas, le duo fera bientôt son entrée en scène!

* * *

J'ai créé un groupe sur _**Facebook**_ qui se nomme _**DRAMIONE EN FRANÇAIS**_, où les auteurs pourront pousser leurs fics en y publiant une promo accompagnée d'une photo ou, encore, d'une vidéo! Passez le mot! Fans et auteurs, devenez membres! Le groupe est nouveau-né, alors ne vous surprenez pas s'il n'y a rien dessus encore! Faut bien commencer quelque part!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 8

**SCANDALOUS LOVE**

Hermione était pétrifiée, là, étendue sur le dos aux côtés de Malfoy, tenant un léger drap blanc dans ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle fixait maladivement le plafond, elle, qui était venu mettre un terme à ces conneries… ne s'était enfoncée que plus dans cette merde. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, cherchant son souffle suite à ses actions.

«Alors? C'est réciproque?», lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ses joues, si elles n'étaient pas déjà rouges, s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Elle tenta un regard vers lui, qui la détaillait sans pudeur, sa peau luisant de sueur.

«Y a rien entre nous, Malfoy!»

Ses paroles sonnèrent instables, incertaines. Elle n'avait su garder le contrôle, elle qui tient les rênes si facilement. Il était près d'elle et trouva le moyen de se rapprocher encore plus en embrassant furtivement son épaule dénudée, remontant le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à la courbe de sa mâchoire.

«T'en es sûre?»

Hermione gémit faiblement, elle se sentait défaillir. Pourquoi ce devait être aux mains de Malfoy? _Répondez, quelqu'un?!_

«Y a que du sexe entre nous!», s'exclama-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

«Que du sexe…»

«Oui et rien d'autre!»

«Aucun problème…»

_One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
_

Et c'était repartit. Ses lèvres avaient laissées place à sa langue qui lécha sa joue jusqu'à goûter sa bouche en cœur. Ça l'excitait au point d'être déclaré scandaleux. Elle ferma son esprit à toutes pensées négatives et s'abandonna au charme et aux mains expertes de l'étudiant.

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl_

C'était sensuel, un désir sexuel. Ça incitait au plaisir, c'était voluptueux… voir complètement licencieux. Ils jouaient avec les sens, gémissant et soupirant à l'unisson, touchant et caressant, explorant le corps de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient, se mordaient, se goûtaient, yeux dans les yeux, échanges enfiévrés, le musc et les phéromones chatouillant leurs narines.

_You're dangerous  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us_

Elle s'était battue contre la lourdeur de ses paupières et avait catégoriquement refusée de dormir à ses côtés. Déjà qu'elle avait passé tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Elle s'était rhabillée et avait quitté la petite pièce sans un regard vers son _sexfriend_. Bah… y avait rien d'officiel, mais ça semblait être le cas!

_So scandalous!_

Le côté positif de l'université était que chacun vivait pour soi. Certes, il y avait des commérages, mais encore… Ginny était au courant de tout, sans exception, quant à Neville, il devait bien se douter de quelque chose! Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter sans cesse quand elle se rendait chez Malfoy. Allait-elle en parler à Ron et Harry? Après tout, y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, il n'y avait que du sexe entre eux deux. À bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient pas à tout savoir sur sa vie privée. Ils agissaient encore totalement comme deux idiots de grands frères parfois, alors qu'elle était assez grande pour se défendre toute seule.

_You got me spinning out like crazy_

«Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu rayonnais depuis que tu t'envoyais Malfoy?», lui demanda Ginny sur le ton de la rigolade, alors que la brunette rageait d'un énième commentaire lancé à son égard par l'intéressé.

«Ma santé mentale en est atteinte et c'est irréversible!»

La rouquine éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Ils étaient fin novembre et malgré leurs ébats plutôt torrides qui duraient depuis trois semaines, Draco Malfoy n'avait pas jugé bon de laisser tomber ces insultes à la noix. Et elle, pauvre chérie qu'elle était, continuait de se laisser traiter de la sorte. Disons que, côtés excuses, il avait de très bons arguments. Ginny et Hermione reportèrent leur attention sur leur devoir commun de rédaction.

Plus celui-ci avançait, plus Hermione avait la confirmation que devenir journaliste correspondait mieux à la rousse qu'à elle-même. Il était vingt-et-une heure quinze quand on frappa à la porte. Se doutant de la présence derrière celle-ci, Hermione se leva et prit son temps pour aller répondre. Quand elle ouvrit sur Malfoy, il fonça directement sur elle, la ramenant dans la chambre, en l'embrassant sauvagement. Surprise, elle le repoussa.

«Ah… euh… salut Weasley!», dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

«Ouais… je crois que je vais vous laisser!», s'exclama la rouquine.

«NON! Toi, tu ne bouges pas!» s'écria Hermione, s'adressant à son amie en lui pointant le lit où elle était assise. «Malfoy, je suis occupée, là!»

«Pas vraiment, elle s'en allait!»

«Hého! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je ne vis pas que pour toi! Alors dégage!», dit-elle en le mettant dehors et en refermant la porte.

«Je connaissais l'histoire, mais je ne croyais pas avoir le droit d'y assister un jour! Merlin! J'en suis toute chamboulée… je viens de voir Malfoy mettre sa langue dans ta bouche!», dit-elle en s'éventant de la main.

«GINNY!»

Hermione se cacha la tête dans les mains, les joues rougies par la gêne de s'être fait prendre ainsi. Elle ne le disait pas à voix haute, mais de se faire embrasser et toucher devant son amie était déstabilisant. Le fait était que tout ce qui se passait sous la couette restait un sujet tabou. Pas le sexe en tant que tel, mais le sexe avec Malfoy l'était. Agir de la sorte devant Ginny était d'admettre qu'elle vivait quelque chose avec l'homme qu'était devenu le petit emmerdeur de Poudlard.

Quand Ginny quitta sa chambre pour aller dormir, Hermione resta un moment debout devant son lit à ne fixer que le vide. Elle s'était jetée corps et âmes dans une relation qui avait ni queue ni tête. Une relation compliquée et dénuée de sens. Bref, tout ce que pouvais résumer Granger et Malfoy dans une même phrase.

Granger et Malfoy, pff… Hermione et Draco plutôt. Elle sourit malgré elle et se gifla mentalement par la suite. Non et non! Il restait prétentieux et arrogant! Un vrai gémeau, une saloperie de visage à deux faces qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à cerner, affichant celui qui lui convenait quand ça lui convenait. Un pur et simple égoïste, crétin et macho! Non, elle ne pouvait pas éprouver plus que de l'attirance sexuelle pour lui.

_So, so, so scandalous_

L'ancienne lionne ravala ses pensées absurdes et se mit au lit, il y avait classe demain et elle devait être en forme pour sa journée la plus chargée de la semaine.

C'était de plus en plus difficile de le déchiffrer, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Soit il l'insultait ou commentait de façon exagérée ses agissement, soit il l'ignorait totalement. C'était à rien y comprendre. Elle se rassurait que, par le fait même, elle ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi insolente. Chaque humain avait besoin de toucher et d'être touché, un besoin nécessaire, vital, comme boire et manger. Elle l'avait juste placé entre de mauvaises mains.

o0o

«Ahah! Granger! Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir avant de partir?!»

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

«Non mais, c'est quoi c'est cheveux?! Tu te sentais nostalgique?»_  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

«Hey Granger! Y a du tapioca au dessert ce midi!»_  
There's no one quite like you_

«Va voir Miss Je-sais-tout, pas besoin de te rendre à la bibliothèque!»_  
You push all my buttons down_

«Dit… t'es mignone aujourd'hui!»_  
I know life would suck without you  
_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

«Si on s'assoit derrière, on pourrait se tripoter sans que personne sans rendre compte!»_  
You're an asshole but I love you_

…ouais… un vrai de vrai!_  
And you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known_

…si on peut dire…_  
But I hate you, I really hate you_

…oh oui! Tellement que ça doit être de l'amour… le vrai. Parce qu'y a rien qui puisse briser mon cœur comme le vrai de vrai.

* * *

Mis-Teeq – Scandalous

Pink & Lily Allen – True love


	9. Away from the Sun

Je ne sais pas si vous lisez les paroles des chansons que j'ajoute à mes textes, et que j'essais d'abréger pour ne pas faire trop lourd, mais si vous les lisez; laissez-moi une review à ce propos! Je crois que vous n'avez aucune idée du temps que je peux passer à chercher des paroles qui colle au texte!

Comment vous avez trouvé la finale du dernier chapitre? =D

**Anna-Bouh**; Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ;) Sans entrer dans les détails, après avoir vécu une relation de sexfriend… disons que je me suis attaché beaucoup plus rapidement que je croyais. Je fais vivre à Hermione un peu de ce que j'ai vécu!

**Dina** et **Lana-Nemesis**; un gros, gros merci!

Alors voici un chapitre comportant quelques flashback, ils seront indiqués, ne vous en faites pas!

AimCy -xx-

Chapitre 9

**AWAY FROM THE SUN**

Mercredi matin. Plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël qu'elle attendait avec une impatience non feinte. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner, de réfléchir, de faire le vide et de, surtout, ne pas croiser Malfoy. La veille au soir, elle était débarquée en catastrophe chez Ginny, complètement paniquée.

_o0o __**FLASHBACK**__ o0o_

Hermione frappait à la porte, frénétiquement. Elle n'attendit même pas une réponse qu'elle frappait encore en désespoir de cause.

«Hermione? Ça va pas?», lui avait dit la rouquine derrière elle.

Quand elle vit ses traits tirés, Ginny ouvrit rapidement sa chambre pour y laisser passer Hermione. Elle la regarda s'assoir abruptement sur son lit et se prendre la tête dans les mains.

«Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!»

«J'ai un gros problème, là, maintenant… et je ne sais plus quoi faire!»

Interpellée par le son de sa voix qui cassa quand elle lui parla, Ginny se précipita devant son amie, à genoux devant celle-ci pour la réconforter. Quand la rousse posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, celle-ci éclata en sanglot.

«Voyons, Hermione… ça ne doit pas être si grave?»

«Ça dépend comment grave tu perçois des sentiments envers lui!?»

Et elle pleurait de plus belle. Ginny avait remarqué le laisser-aller important qu'il faisait quand Hermione n'était qu'avec elle, soit de lui voler un baiser au passage et de l'insulter ensuite devant tout le monde. Malfoy était vraiment un crétin et ne méritait véritablement pas Hermione, même si ça n'était que du sexe. La rouquine consola son amie, en lui tendant une boîte de mouchoirs, se promit de foutre la raclée de sa vie à cette fouine albinos.

o0o _**Fin du FLASHBACK**_ o0o

Le seul cours important de la journée était Parapsychologie… avec Malfoy. Important parce qu'elle devait remettre un devoir. Non… après la soirée d'hier, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le voir et de l'affronter. Elle alla à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau au visage, se recoiffant rapidement, et ouvrit son sac pour y prendre son devoir. Elle prit une trentaine de minutes pour le peaufiner jusqu'à satisfaction et sorti de sa chambre, cape sur les épaules, pour aller le remettre à son professeur avant que la classe ne commence.

Devant le local, elle l'aperçu, le maître de classe, qui apposait des notes à la craie sur un tableau noir, et cogna contre le cadrage de l'entrée pour s'annoncer. L'homme l'invita et elle lui remit son parchemin, prétextant ne pas pouvoir assister au cours, qu'elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle spécifia qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse, histoire de paraître plus crédible. Le professeur lui donna quelques références sur la matière qu'ils verraient en cours et elle quitta le département, reprenant sa route en sens inverse.

Dans le confort de sa chambre, elle s'appuya dos à sa porte, qu'elle venait de clore, et s'y laissa glisser doucement jusqu'à être assise au sol. Elle souffla d'aise. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé et ne le verrait pas de la journée. Avant de revenir à sa chambre, elle était passé par la salle à manger et s'était prit diverses collations pour s'alimenter sans avoir à sortir de la résidence.

_Can anyone tell what I've done?  
I miss the life, I miss the colours of the world…  
Can anyone tell where I am? _

_Allez ma vieille… t'es plus forte que ça d'habitude!_ Cachée dans l'ombre du rideau toujours tiré devant sa fenêtre, la brunette se releva et la découvrit, s'aveuglant de ce magnifique soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle n'allait certainement pas passer la journée à se morfondre; elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle, lieu impersonnel que tous les étudiants partageaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de changement!

_'Cause now again I've found myself so far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place, I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

Elle passa devant le miroir, se détaillant de la tête au pied. Changer ses cheveux? Elle se passa une main dans sa tignasse maintenant lisse qui ondulait gracieusement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle se tira la langue, elle y réfléchirait. Peut-être plus court, juste au dessus des épaules, un dégradé chouette qui lui donnerait du volume. Sofia avait ce type de coupe et qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait ça joli!

Hermione reporta son attention sur la chambre et visualisa. Elle devait effacer le passage de Malfoy si elle voulait pouvoir aller de l'avant. Quoi de mieux que de changer la disposition des meubles? Elle avait la journée à y consacrer, un petit sourire se dévoilant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Aidée par la magie, Hermione envoya son bureau de travail et sa commode sur le mur qui accueillait son lit et centra celui-ci. Il y avait moins d'espace libre à circuler, mais elle redécouvrait la fonction première de cette chambre. Elle rafraîchit ses draps et couverture, passa un balai rapide et entreprit de décorer ses murs de photos d'elle et de ses amis.

_I'm over this, I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here, the feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up, back into the world I know_

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour se changer la tête, elle prit place sur son lit dans le carré de soleil qui réchauffait ces couvertures. Il n'y avait pas de pour et de contre à lister, il n'y avait qu'elle et ce qu'elle voulait. La réponse se présentait d'elle-même; elle voulait être heureuse et ça n'était pas dans cette relation bizarre qu'elle allait s'épanouir. Ses hormones? Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre… plus que quelques jours et elle aurait quitté le campus pour le mois qui suivait! Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil sur son visage apaiser son âme de jeune femme en pleine crise existentielle.

_That shines to light the way for me, to find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me, I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

Elle s'étendit sous cette effusion de vitamine D. Elle se sentait bien, elle retrouvait l'Hermione qu'elle avait rangé dans un tiroir. Elle étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et entendit à peine les quelques coups portés contre sa porte. Elle les entendit encore, faiblement, timide. La brunette ouvrit les yeux et se remit en position assise. S'était-elle assoupie? Elle se passa rapidement une main sur le visage et alla ouvrir.

_It's down to this; I've got to make this life make sense  
_

Un Malfoy neutre et pas très bavard se trouvait de l'autre côté, un Malfoy comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

«Euh… ça va?», demanda-t-il, mais devant l'air interdit d'Hermione, il continua; «Böotner a dit que tu n'allais pas bien… t'es pas enceinte quand même?!»

Et voilà revenu le Malfoy chiant et pathétique.

«Non et c'est pas tes oignons si je ne me sens pas bien.»

«Depuis quand c'est pas sensé?»

«Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à autre chose que mon cul?!»

Malfoy la regarda, estomaqué. À peine perceptible sur son beau visage, mais Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle venait de le gifler mentalement.

«Toi et moi, c'est fini Malfoy. Je ne suis plus ta chose, va t-en.»

_And now again I've found myself, so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me_

Les jours qui suivirent jusqu'aux vacances de Noël passèrent sans qu'elle ne reçoive la moindre petite remarque déplacée. Hermione avait porté ça sur le compte de Ginny qui l'avait avisée qu'elle lui mettrait son pied au derrière dès qu'elle en aurait la chance. La brunette avait repris des couleurs et, en ce jour de départ pour Godric's Hollow, arborait un sourire à faire tomber. En effet, après la guerre, Harry avait retapé la maison de ses parents et recevait ses amis pour son premier Noël en tant que jeune homme indépendant.

Ginny attendait dans le hall, une valise à ses pieds, elle trépignait de retrouver son Harry, même le ''eux'' restait officieux. Luna la rejoint, tout sourire, sa petite valise recouverte d'autocollants brillants roulant derrière elle. Et apparu Hermione au haut de l'escalier, faisant flotter son bagage devant elle. Elles se saluèrent, excitées, et sortirent dans le froid de l'hiver rejoindre Neville dans la cours. En grand romantique, il embrassa sa Luna et cala sa main dans la sienne. Hermione sourit tendrement, ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre et étaient vraiment beaux à voir. Ils rejoignirent le bâtiment principal où des portoloins avaient été laissés à disposition et Neville actionna le leur. Tous empoignèrent leurs bagages fermement et touchèrent le pot de fleur. La sensation déplaisante d'être tiré par le nombril assaillit Hermione qui se retrouva propulsée, ainsi que ses amis, devant la porte d'Harry.

C'est Arthur et Molly qui sortirent pour venir les accueillir. La petite femme Weasley expliqua rapidement qu'Harry avait été retenu au ministère et qu'il ne devrait pas tarder. Elle fit entrer tout ce beau monde dans la demeure et leur fit apporter du thé et des gâteaux.

«Hermione, Ginny… vous avez vu?», s'exclama Luna de sa petite voix décalée. «Il n'y a pas de sapin de Noël! Je crois qu'Harry n'a pas eu le temps d'aller en chercher un…»

«Il y a la forêt juste derrière, ça vous dit d'aller en chercher un?», proposa Neville.

En un temps, trois mouvements, les filles étaient habillées pour affronter la neige. Comme certaine chose méritait de conserver la tradition, Arthur apporta une grosse hache au jeune homme qui la porta fièrement à son épaule. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, leur laissant amplement le temps de trouver un bel arbre et de le ramener. Quand Luna s'arrête, bouche grande ouverte, fixant la cime d'un énorme pin de huit pieds de haut, ils surent instantanément qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la convaincre d'en trouver un plus petit. Malgré la hache, Hermione et Ginny aidèrent Neville à supporter leur trouvaille et le firent léviter jusqu'au grand salon.

Harry, Ron et George remontaient l'allée quand ils réussirent, enfin, à entrer l'arbre par toutes contorsions possibles avant qu'Hermione le miniaturise sous les éclats de rire de gens sur place. Émotive, Hermione essuya une larme d'un geste vif quand Harry et Ron la serrèrent contre eux. Ils lui avaient vraiment manqués, elle n'avait jamais été aussi longtemps loin d'eux. Qu'on est bien que chez soi, avec ceux et celles qu'on aime!

3 Doors Down – Away from the sun


	10. Since you've been gone

**FaeryCyn**; C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé… tu es la première qui m'en fait part XD

**Clem**; Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment! Je croyais avoir un style plutôt bof, alors tu me rassure!

**LanaNemesis**; Hihi! Alors voilà te faire languir encore plus!

**Dina**; Awww c'est trop gentil! Merci de m'encourager à continuer!

* * *

Je n'ai eu qu'un commentaire concernant le fait que je ne traduis pas les paroles des chansons… est-ce que vous préférez que je les traduise?

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 10

**SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE**

Le beau temps les accompagnait depuis le début des vacances de Noël et Luna s'amusait comme une petite folle à décorer l'avant de la maison d'elfe de neige. Harry et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés de façon bruyante et, ce, à répétition, ce qui ne semblaient pas gêner Molly et Arthur plus qu'il ne le fallait. Hermione était attablée devant une bonne tasse de thé bien fumante aux côtés de Ron et George qui discutaient des affaires de la boutique. Elle les écoutait d'une oreille sourde en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, journal dont ils n'avaient pas accès en Autriche.

«Dit, Hermione… t'as une minute?», lui demanda Neville qui venait de passer la tête par la porte menant au salon.

Elle replia le journal et porta sa tasse à l'évier avant de suivre son camarde à l'étage, à sa chambre d'ami. L'espace d'un instant, elle cru être revenue au temps de Poudlard et d'y voir le petit garçon timide qu'il était. Elle le vit la regarder, comme s'il cherchait un point d'appui, puis se pencha au dessus de son gros sac de voyage et sortit une bague d'une des poches. Il le tendit devant lui, cet anneau d'argent serti d'une topaze jaune éclatant. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche, Neville avait l'intention de demander la main de Luna pour Noël. La brunette croisa son regard qui dégageait la peur de sa vie. Elle lui sourit gentiment et le serra dans ses bras.

«T'en fais pas! Elle adorera!»

«Tu… crois?»

«Mais oui! Allez, c'est quand même ce soir à minuit?»

Elle cru le voir pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était! Il rangea la bague d'où il l'avait sortit et suivit Hermione à la cuisine. Ginny aidait sa mère à la préparation du repas et Hermione se joignit à elles pour que tous soient parfaits. Les hommes s'activèrent à la décoration du salon, le sapin étant déjà de toute beauté et Luna monta le service de table pour la bande qu'ils étaient en ce soir de réveillons.

_Since you've been gone_

Hermione avait les mains dans l'eau, lavant la vaisselle, souriant bêtement à l'évolution des gens qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. Elle l'avait trouvé, il était là son bonheur. Il n'y avait que parmi eux, sa famille, qu'elle pouvait donner autant qu'elle recevrait en retour. Ron s'approcha et lui proposa de l'aide en empoignant un torchon. Ils discutèrent un moment, lui, lui faisant part de ses améliorations académiques en tournant tout à la blague et elle, parlant de tout les cours qu'elle pouvait suivre quand elle le voulait. Puis vint l'heure de se changer et de passer à table.

_I can breathe for the first time_

Tous souriaient, discutaient. Hermione avait l'impression de regarder la vie des autres, d'être voyeuse. Elle sourit et porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas trop cet alcool, mais avec un repas, tout passait beaucoup mieux. George à ses côtés ne cessait de la complimenté, alors que Ron lui envoyait des clins d'œil vraiment pas subtile. Repus et légèrement enivrés, ils passèrent au salon où une montagne de cadeaux les attendait. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle en aurait de moins en moins au fil des ans! Elle adorait vraiment Noël!

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Ginny déballa en vitesse une petite boite rectangulaire, que lui avait tendue Harry, et y avait découvert un bracelet en or finement travaillé, agrémenté de quelques rubis délicats. Arthur avait offert à sa femme un nouveau sac à main, alors que celui-ci recevait des talkies-walkies. Ils étaient beaux à voir, elle voulait vieillir auprès de quelqu'un qui la chérirait comme ça, sans plus. Hermione déballa à son tour un gros paquet, de la part d'Harry et Ron, comprenant une édition limitée de Joe Rowling. Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait dû leur coûter une petite fortune!

L'échange de paquet se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que George entame le décompte vers minuit et c'est à trois secondes de Noël que Neville mit un genou en terre devant sa Luna. À la réaction de tous, Hermione était la seule au courant. Luna était émerveillée, hochant doucement la tête de haut en bas, lui tendant sa main gauche. Quand Neville soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux, l'assemblée du salon partit dans un grand rire. Arthur s'empressa d'immortaliser la scène avec son appareil photo moldu et serra sa femme contre lui par l'épaule.

«Neville, tu m'as offert la plus belle pierre qui soit!». Quand elle comprit que personne ne savait, elle enchaîna; «Le topaze représente le bonheur et l'amitié, tout ce que nous sommes!»

Le champagne fût servi à l'occasion et l'ouverture des présents reprit. George remit à Hermione un petit cube emballé de papier kraft et reporta son attention vers Ron, avec qui il semblait avoir énormément de plaisir. Elle tourna la petite boîte entre ses doigts et y lu son nom écrit d'une magnifique calligraphie. Elle regarda tout autour, ça semblait être le dernier présent, tous discutant entre eux. Elle retira le papier, le laissant tomber à ses pieds, et souleva le couvercle. Hermione retint son souffle, de splendides boucles d'oreilles de saphir bleu prenait place en son centre. Surprise par ce si beau présent, elle se tourna vers George pour le remercier.

«Euh quoi? Ça n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait que te le passer!»

«Ah? Ron?», demanda-t-elle en regardant vers lui, qui secouait la tête à la négative.

«Wouah! C'est magnifique!», lui dit Luna en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule. Ginny venait de regarder à son tour et ajouta; «Des saphirs, oulalà!»

«C'est ma pierre de naissance… Harry?», tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

«C'est logique, non? C'est Malfoy!», lança, tout bonnement, Neville en se penchant pour regarder le cadeau.

Ron et Harry recrachèrent leur bière au beurre, Hermione le regarda, en état de choc, Luna supporta l'affirmation de son fiancé et Ginny… bah, elle attendait de calmer son frère et son amoureux.

«Oh… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?»

«QUOI?! MALFOY T'A ENVOYÉ UN CADEAU? C'EST QUOI C'EST CONNERIES?! DEPUIS QUAND TU FRICOTTE AVEC L'ENNEMI?»

«Ça va, calmez-vous!», dit la rouquine à l'intention des deux garçons. «On ne sait même pas si c'est vraiment lui qui les lui a offert!»

Hermione les détacha de la boîte et les mit à ses oreilles sous les regards effarés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ginny cacha son petit sourire derrière ses doigts et laissa Hermione démêler la situation.

«Je n'ai rien à vous dire, tout simplement parce que ça ne peut pas être Malfoy.»

«Ah ouais?!», firent les deux garçons, pas du tout convaincu. «Explique donc le raisonnement de Neville alors?!», ajouta Ron.

Toutes personnes n'ayant rien à voir avec la conversation en cours quittèrent le salon. Seule Ginny resta aux côtés d'Hermione.

«Tu dis rien? T'as rien à dire pour ta défense?»

«Me défendre de quoi, au juste, Ron! Ce que je fais de mon corps me regarde moi et moi seule, comprit?»

Harry vira au rouge et Ron pâli soudainement. Ginny observait alternativement son frère et ses amis, mais personne n'osait plus prononcer mots. Elle osa; «Bon, je crois que ça va pour se soir… on continuera la conversation demain!»

«PARCE QUE TOI T'ÉTAIS AU COURANT?!», cria son frère.

«Ron, c'est pas tes oignons! Et de toute façon, il n'y a plus rien entre eux!»

«Parce qu'il y a eu quelque chose?!»

Le regard d'Hermione s'embuait et Harry le remarqua. Il profita de la crise de Ron pour l'emmener à la cuisine, histoire de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il tira une chaise et l'y poussa en prenant place devant elle.

«Je suis désolé…»

Hermione le regarda sans vraiment le voir, Neville lui avait vraiment mit les pieds dans les plats. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

«En tout cas, elles sont très jolies…», tentait-il de détendre l'atmosphère. «Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire la fouine?»

«Du sexe… c'est tout. Y a plus rien entre nous. Je l'ai envoyé balader de façon très explicite, s'il n'a pas comprit; c'est son problème!»

Il lui sourit. Harry, son ami, comprenait.

* * *

Kelly Clarkson – Since U been gone


	11. That's what friends are for

**FaeryCyn**; Est-ce vraiment Draco? Ou Viktor qui veut se racheter?

**Guest**; La voilà! Merci de me suivre! n_n

**JB**; J'entre dans de grosses rénos de cuisine, alors les posts vont peut-être être décalés quelque peu… mais j'essaierai d'en publier au moins un à tout les jours! Vous êtes accros à l'histoire et moi à vos reviews!

**Clem**; Ça fait vraiment plaisir! Je te le dédie!

**LanaNemesis**; Mais… mais? *_* Pourquoi?

Désolé mes amis Européens, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour m'exprimer :

VOIR! (Expression québécoise) J'ai des reviews sur les saphirs mais pas sur la réaction d'Harry et Ron ahahah XD C'est vraiment comique! Aww… qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime notre Draco!

Comme j'expliquais à **JB**; J'entre dans de grosses rénos de cuisine, alors les posts vont peut-être être décalés quelque peu… mais j'essaierai d'en publier au moins un à tout les jours!

AimCy -xx-

Chapitre 11

**THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le lendemain midi, le seul sentiment qui l'habitait était la crainte, la crainte d'avoir à affronter Ron. Après avoir discuté avec Harry, une bonne partie de la nuit restante, elle avait tenté d'aller le voir, mais il l'avait repoussé sans retenu. Elle remonta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête et s'y terra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus endurer le manque d'air frais. Elle inspira profondément et expira tout aussi longuement avant de se hisser en position assise et de regarder par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait sur Godric's Hollow. Elle se leva et s'avança vers les carreaux givrés. Les enfants des voisins couraient dans la cours, se lançant des balles de neiges, Luna, dans la cours d'Harry, couchée sur le dos dans la neige, battant des bras et des jambes pour y dessiner des anges. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage, ils avaient beaux être adultes, mais ils restaient toujours des enfants qui n'avaient pas pu vivre leurs vies. Toujours en pyjama, elle s'emmitoufla dans une grosse veste chaude tricotée par Molly et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Malgré l'heure tardive, sa mère adoptive se lança dans la cuisine pour y cuisiner du jambon rôti roulé dans de fines crêpes au fromage Suisse arrosées de sauce Hollandaise. Quel délice! Le crépitement du jambon dans la poêle attira Ron, se frottant les yeux en se hissant derrière sa mère pour découvrir ce qu'elle fabriquait de ses doigts magiques. La dame rousse le flagella de sa baguette et il vint s'asseoir en grommelant avant de voir Hermione à la table devant sa tasse de thé. Elle lui sourit timidement et il baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Elle le vit s'approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés en marmonnant.

«Articule quand tu parles, Ron! On entend pas ce que tu dis!», s'exclama sa mère aux fourneaux. Il leva des yeux exorbités vers celle-ci avant de se retourner vers son amie, une teinte plus rouge qu'il ne l'était quand il s'était assis.

«Jsuidsolé»

«Ron?! Un peu de tenu!», renchéri Molly.

«Je suis… désolé… bon…», mais il n'eût qu'une Hermione prenant une gorgée de thé comme réponse. «Hermione, je suis désolé pour hier soir! J'ai agit en crétin…

«Comme toujours!» le coupa George en entrant à la suite de Ginny dans la cuisine. «Alors Hermione, était-il à la hauteur de Poudlard?»

Ce fût à son tour de rougir de honte en baissant les yeux vers la table. Ginny en profita pour répondre à sa place, que si elle l'avait enduré aussi longtemps c'est qu'il devait même être beaucoup mieux qu'à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard tout aussi gêné quand Harry décida de s'en mêler en ajoutant son grain de sel. Hermione fût sauvée de justesse par Molly qui déposa son repas devant elle. L'attroupement prit place et attendit son tour en élaborant toutes sortes de théories possibles sur Malfoy et sa relation avec Hermione qui sortait complètement des lignes de la droiture de cette famille. Neville n'osa rien ajouter, il trouvait déjà pénible d'en avoir donné du fil à retordre à Hermione, il se contenta simplement de manger et de discuter avec sa fiancée.

«T'en fait pas bébé!», lança George en lui frottant les épaules, derrière elle. «On sera toujours là si t'as besoin!»

«Bébé?!», s'étrangla Angelina qui venait tout juste d'arriver sous les éclats de rire de tous.

_Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for_

Enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, la fiancée de George lui envoya son sac à main en pleine tête, attendant qu'il s'excuse à genou, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Elle n'avait pas pu être présente la veille, accompagnant sa sœur qui accouchait à Ste-Mangouste. Molly les chassa, s'occupant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

_For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

Pendant l'après-midi du réveillon du jour de l'An, l'on sonna à la porte. Les autres invités pour cette super soirée commençaient à arriver, Andromeda Tonks, portrait de Bellatrix mais en beaucoup plus jolie, s'emmena avec son petit fils, Ted, qui s'élança dans les bras de son parrain du haut de ses deux ans et demi. Charlie surprit suffisamment Molly pour qu'elle ne cesse de pleurer pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, elle qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des lustres! Bill et Fleur accompagnés de la petite Victoire, firent leur entrée par la cheminée, suivit de près par les Granger qui mit Hermione dans le même état que Molly.

Tous prirent place à la grande table, montée dans le salon pour l'occasion et, Harry en profita pour porter un toast; «Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, ça me fait chaud au cœur de nous voir tous réunis en des jours beaucoup plus heureux! Ce soir, je lève mon verre à ceux qui nous ont quittés!»

Ted leva son gobelet au-dessus de sa tête, imitant son parrain. Émue, Andromeda poursuivi; «Merci à toi Harry. Merci d'avoir fait naître l'espoir d'une vie meilleure!»

«À Harry!», s'exclama la tablée.

George se leva, portant son verre bien haut devant lui; «À Fred! Je t'aime mon frère!». Angelina se leva à son tour; «Oh oui Fred! Allez George, on s'en va à Ste-Mangouste!». Molly semblait nommer tout les grands sorciers de l'Angleterre, Arthur la rassurant, mais rien à faire! Son petit fils allait naître dans peu de temps. George, totalement hors de lui, courait partout, cherchant tout ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier pour l'hôpital, Angelina près de l'entrée avec, en main, tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Le drôle de couple quitta la soirée sous les regards attendris des femmes présentes. À minuit et six minutes, George et Angeline devinrent parent d'un petit Fred tout roux et beaucoup plus paisible que ne le fusse son père au même moment de sa vie.

Une nouvelle année et de nouveaux défis se présentaient à eux. George et Angelina annoncèrent, finalement, la date de leur mariage. Comme la demande avait été faite au même moment de l'annonce de la grossesse, ils avaient préférés attendre la naissance de leur Bou-de-chou pour unir leur destinée qui s'officialiserait le samedi 15 février.

La veille du départ des étudiants pour le retour aux études, Hermione se rendit à la chambre de Ginny dans l'espoir que son amie puisse l'aider dans son projet. C'est avec un enthousiasme démesuré que la rouquine accepta la mission que lui proposait la brunette. Elle y pensait depuis quelques semaines et là était le moment idéal. Elles descendirent à la cuisine, Hermione tira une chaise et Ginny lui recouvrit les épaules d'une serviette. Patiemment, elle commença à couper les cheveux de son amie, le raccourcissant graduellement, dégradant selon les directives d'Hermione face à un petit miroir.

«Wouah! Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça te vas bien!», dit Luna d'une toute petite voix, suivit du compliment de Neville qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa grande demande. La jolie jeune femme souriait à en avoir mal aux joues, le changement aidait beaucoup dans son cheminement à passer à autre chose!

Après le petit déjeuner, Neville actionna le portoloin que lui tendait Harry et tous rentrèrent au campus de Magdalen sous les aux revoir chaleureux de Molly et d'Arthur.

Artiste variés – That's what friends are for (chanson thème de _Rox et Rouky_)

Je remercie fortement Encyclopedie-HP .org pour les sources nécessaires à l'écriture de mes fictions!

Ah oui! Reste aussi 19 dodos avant la sortie de «La cité des âmes Perdues» de Cassandra Clare! J'capote! (Traduction; je trépigne d'impatience) loll.


	12. The reason

17Harry; Merci pour tes reviews! J'adore! Et la réponse est oui!

Clem; le voilà! J'espère qu'il te plaira!

Dina; roulement de tambours… !

FaeryCyn; Ahah! Mais je crois pas que tu vas bouder longtemps! Loll!

* * *

Je m'essais avec une partie en PDV… alors soyez gentils ahah! Je n'en ai jamais écrit!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 12

**THE REASON**

L'agitation du retour des étudiants sur le campus me sortit du pauvre sommeil qui m'accompagnait depuis les derniers jours. Lentement et péniblement, je me levai du satané matelas inconfortable et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi, par Salazar, c'étaient-ils tous donnés le mot pour arriver en même temps… Il y avait foule à l'extérieur, garçons et filles se séparant au centre de la cours enneigée pour rejoindre sa résidence. Je la reverrais, certes, mais comment l'aborder? J'avais déjà vu Hermione Granger exaspérée, énervée et plus que fâchée, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu vulgaire et déchaînée. Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête, «Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à autre chose que mon cul?!»… aye. Définitivement, je m'étais royalement passé la corde au cou.

Je ne suis pas parfait, il y a beaucoup de chose que je souhaite et que je n'ai pas. Je continue d'apprendre, apprendre à vivre, apprendre à laisser aller un peu de moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire vivre toutes ces choses, faut croire que de vouloir changer ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts… J'aimerais au moins te dire…

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

Vraiment.

J'ouvris un tiroir de la commode près de la porte et entreprit de m'habiller. Avait-elle reçu le cadeau? Qu'est-ce que j'avais été con de ne pas avoir signé mon nom ou d'identifier sa provenance! Je ne cessais de penser que j'étais désolé de t'avoir blessé, que c'était quelque chose avec lequel je devais vivre tout les jours. Mais un Malfoy, surtout moi, n'arrive pas à s'excuser et toute la douleur que j'ai pu t'apporter… qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la prendre et l'emmener loin, la faire disparaître. J'aimerais, un jour, être celui qui sèchera tes larmes, être l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer et être les bras dans lesquels tu te réfugieras… J'aimerais vraiment que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, que tu m'entendes te dire que j'ai enfin trouvé une raison de changer la personne que je suis, une raison de recommencer à zéro et que cette raison c'est toi.

_I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you_

J'étais nerveux… wow, un Malfoy nerveux?! Ça se pouvait? Je devais réussir à te parler, mais comment? Quand je revins à la fenêtre, je t'aperçu avec Weasley et Lunatique. Le choc quand je réalisai que tu t'étais coupé les cheveux! C'était cruel, on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de faire manquer un battement à mon cœur. Je me sentis tout bizarre, j'en perdais mes moyens et elle n'était même pas devant moi. Je me rassis sur mon lit et décida d'attendre un cours en commun avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

o0o

Hermione ne cessait de se passer une main dans les cheveux, jouant avec ses petites mèches au niveau de la nuque. Ça lui faisait tout drôle, elle ne les avait jamais eus aussi court! Le plus étrange fût quand elle se rendit à la salle des douches pour se laver, ne pas les sentir frôler son dos était assez déroutant. Les cours avaient reprit depuis, bientôt, une semaine et aucunement Malfoy n'était venu la harceler. Néanmoins, elle savait que quelque chose clochait puisqu'il lui jetait, sans cesse, des regards à la volée ou tombait dans la fixation.

En ce vendredi, alors qu'elle avait son après-midi de libre, Hermione fût convoquée dans le bureau de Böotner, son professeur de parapsychologie, sans qu'aucun motif ne lui soit mentionné. Elle prit le temps de se rendre à sa chambre et d'y déposer son sac de manuels scolaires, puis traversa le campus jusqu'au bâtiment principal qui habitait les bureaux du corps professoral. Elle se renseigna du numéro de porte à la dame de l'accueil et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au second étage et arriva nez à nez avec Malfoy, appuyé dos au mur, à deux pas de la porte. Entendant des bruits de pas, et s'attendant à voir son professeur arriver, il releva la tête et afficha une expression de totale surprise. Le visage impassible, Hermione s'approcha et attendit, elle aussi, près de la porte sans porter plus d'attention au jeune homme. Il continuait de la regarder, mais elle s'efforçait de porter son attention à tout autre attrait dans ce corridor vierge d'éléments artistiques. De plus en plus gênée par le regard pesant de Malfoy sur elle, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, replaçant ses mèches courtes, qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, derrière son oreille. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Elle les portait, elle portait son cadeau! Mais l'ignorait toujours superbement! Comme il s'apprêtait à lui faire un compliment, elle fût sauvée par le professeur Böotner qui les fit entrer dans son bureau en leur indiquant chacun une chaise. Ils prirent place devant le vieil homme et attendirent qu'il débute la conversation.

«Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances!»

«Oui, très bien merci!», répondirent-ils en chœur.

«Je vous ai convoqué en rapport avec le cours…», Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, et Draco resta de marbre; «…et à la demande de la directrice de Poudlard!». La curiosité piqua les jeunes gens. «Minerva, étant une amie de longue date, me fait vous demander s'il vous est possible de vous rendre à Poudlard pour la semaine qui suit. Le professeur Williamson, qui s'occupe du cours de la défense contre les forces du mal, organise une pleine semaine de conférences pour parler de la guerre et aimerait avoir la version des derniers combattants!»

«Désolée professeur, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence serait requise…», dit Malfoy.

«Oh, mais si! Vous êtes important! Vous êtes bien celui pour qui monsieur Potter a plaidé en votre faveur? Alors c'est que vous avez pesé dans la balance! Et je crois, personnellement, que c'est ce que veut afficher Minerva! Que même selon notre naissance, nous avons toujours le choix!», expliqua-t-il. «Et vous, miss Granger, votre âge et votre position d'avant scène font que vous êtes l'une des principaux invités à cet événement.»

«Sauf votre respect, et celui du professeur McGonagall, la guerre s'est terminée il y a seulement deux ans… à l'exception des premières et deuxièmes années… je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mener une semaine entière de conférence au sujet de ces événements…»

«Miss Granger, il n'y aura pas que les élèves de Poudlard qui assisteront à ces entrevues, la communauté sorcière a officiellement été invitée. De grands noms seront présents ainsi que des représentants de partout dans le monde!». Le rouge monta automatiquement aux joues d'Hermione. Alors, je considère que c'est un oui pour tout les deux! Vous comprendrez que je vous y envois dans le cadre de mon cours et que vos absences ont toutes déjà été motivées pour la semaine prochaine! Vous pouvez quitter! Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas! Minerva vous attends ce dimanche, vous pourrez voyager par le réseau de cheminée!»

Les jeunes adultes quittèrent le bureau en silence, Malfoy la laissant marché un peu devant pour ne pas avoir à supporter cette ignorance. Elle s'arrêta et dit, en se tournant vers lui; «À onze heures dimanche matin, sinon je pars sans toi.» et elle quitta le corridor. Elle lui en voulait encore… comment se sortir de cette merde? Il soupira, penchant la tête vers l'arrière, et partit à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre.

o0o

Dimanche, dix heures quarante-cinq, Hermione poussait la porte de sa résidence et se laissa envahir par le froid poignant de l'hiver. Elle sortit sa petite valise en la traînant derrière elle avant qu'elle ne la sente léviter et la dépasser dans son élan. Elle suivit sa trajectoire et vit son bagage se poser aux côtés de Malfoy. Hermione n'avait envie de rire, elle soupira faiblement et s'approcha du blond. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au bâtiment principal sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminé, déverrouillé à Poudlard pour l'événement, et atterrirent dans le bureau de la directrice qui semblait les attendre avec impatience.

«Vous voilà! Venez, je vais vous diriger vers vos appartements pour la semaine! Le déjeuner sera servi à midi trente à la Grande Salle si l'envie vous prend de vous joindre à nous!»

Ils suivirent la directrice dans les couloirs pas si anciens de Poudlard tout en l'écoutant s'excitée sur la semaine à venir. Elle les mena un étage au-dessous, devant la statue de Grégory le hautain qui trônait entre deux portes en bois massif. Elle demanda les baguettes de ses anciens élèves et programma les serrures à s'ouvrir au contact de celles-ci. Minerva leur souhaita un bon séjour et quitta en direction de l'escalier le plus proche. Sans attendre, Hermione entra dans ses appartements et put enfin savourer l'absence de son collègue.

Résigner, Draco entra de son côté et découvrit une grande pièce aménagée pour sobrement. Un feu crépitait doucement dans l'antre du foyer en face de lui, son grand lit double, chose qu'il n'avait pas au temps de ses études, prenait place à sa droite entre deux tables de chevet au vernis lustré. Un canapé habillait le côté gauche de la pièce, une table basse avec plateau de marbre blanc au devant, un vase vide dessus. Une étagère, contenant quelques bouquins, s'élevait près d'une porte, plus petite que celle de l'entrée. Il s'approcha et trouva la salle de bain, pratique! Il posa sa valise près du lit et s'y effondra… une longue semaine en perspective!

Il pensa à s'armer de patience, qu'il ferait probablement l'objet de préjugés et qu'il allait probablement se faire condamner, encore, pour ce qu'il n'avait pas commis… et c'était apparemment le pourquoi de sa venue; changer le monde, pff!

* * *

Hoobastank – The reason (vous aurez comprit que j'ai traduit la plupart du texte de la chanson ;))

OMG 18 dodos avant la sortie de «La cité des âmes Perdues» de Cassandra Clare!


	13. Forgive me

**LanaNemesis**; C'est vrai! Oo J'aurais dû spécifier que ça n'était que pour Draco ahah!

**Clem**; Petit retard, mais là voilà!

**FaeryCyn**; Héhé! En espérant que Draco continue sur cette lancé!

Bienvenue à mes nouveaux lecteurs; **Nedwige Stew** et **SatouneDV**!

* * *

5 reviews pour 347 vues sur le chapitre 12… allez mes lecteurs invisibles! Donnez-moi votre avis! Un p'tit review svp! Même si c'est juste un «Like!» =D

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 13

**FORGIVE ME**

C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Malfoy était bizarre! Avait-elle remercié la mauvaise personne? Elle n'avait pas été tellement explicite dans sa lettre à Viktor… mais comment Malfoy aurait-il pu connaître sa date de naissance pour lui offrir ce bijou?! Là, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle porta une main à sa tête et se ressaisit; vivre une relation avec Malfoy, même s'il était vraiment beau et même si les mauvais garçon avaient tendance à attirer les bonnes filles, l'empêchait inconsciemment de faire d'autres rencontres. Toujours pensive, debout au centre de sa chambre, elle retira sa cape d'hiver et la pose sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

Non, non… c'était vraiment embarrassant. Si les boucles d'oreilles venaient bel et bien de Malfoy... elle venait de lui offrir l'occasion de vouloir à tout prix parler avec elle. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus c'était illogique que le cadeau provienne de lui. De un; jamais il n'avait laissé le moindre sous-entendu sur une éventuelle relation ouvertement déclarée, de deux; il l'avait insulté continuellement sans jamais changer son comportement face à elle, et de trois; Malfoy n'aimait pas, il profitait, point à la ligne.

N'étant pas encore entrée tête première dans cette semaine de conférences intensives et d'entrevues, Hermione profita de son petit moment de répit et retira sa jupe et son chemisier, puis enfila un pantalon de jogging et une veste douillette pour passer une agréable soirée auprès du feu. La jeune femme émergea de son roman quelques heures après son arrivée et décida qu'il serait temps qu'elle se mette quelque chose sous la dent. Le banquet étant déjà bien entamé, elle amorça sa descente jusqu'aux cuisines où elle y croisa Malfoy en train de chatouiller la poire du bol de fruits. Le tableau s'effaça pour le laisser passer et il remarqua sa présence. Hermione, surprise, en resta stoïque d'apparence; Draco Malfoy venait de lui faire une petite courbette en l'invitant à passer devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce.

Submergée dans la chaleur des fourneaux, Malfoy se posta près d'elle et lui demande ce qu'elle désirait manger. Encore sous le choc de tant de manière, elle lui répondit simplement ce qu'il y aurait à porté de main, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il intercepta un elfe de maison et lui demanda de leur apporter un petit déjeuner traditionnel.

«Il est 18 heures passées, Malfoy...»

«Et puis?»

_I can't help thinking to myself, what if my time would end today?  
Can I guarantee that I will get another chance before it's too late?_

Un autre elfe s'approcha et fit apparaître une petite table et deux chaises, se prosternant aussi bas que possible. Hermione rejoint la table, l'elfe lui tirant sa chaise et la repoussant sous ses fesses, Malfoy faisant de même de son côté. Une drôle d'ambiance se mélangea au malaise déjà présent, les anciens amants se dévisageant, Hermione sur ses gardes. Par chance que les elfes avaient le don de cuisiner rapidement et ils furent sauvés par leurs assiettes posées devant eux.

Décidément, Malfoy incarnait l'étrangeté même. Des œufs, du bacon, du jambon, des fèves au lard, des crumpets… pour souper. Une lueur enfantine passa dans ses yeux gris-bleu à la vue du repas qui se présentait à lui et il ramassa ses ustensiles d'un geste rapide pour mieux piocher dedans.

«Mais arrête de me fixer! Mange!», lui dit-il. Aucun Granger, aucune insulte, juste un Malfoy trop heureux de manger ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Discrètement, Hermione sourit et entama son assiette. _Wow!_ Elle s'extasia à son tour au goût des saveurs typiques de la Grande-Bretagne. Elle s'était rassasiée chez Harry, mais rien n'équivalait la nourriture de Poudlard. Le repas terminé, les elfes débarrassèrent la table et ils quittèrent les cuisines.

«Elles te vont bien…» entendit Hermione dans son dos. Ils n'avaient même pas atteint le grand Hall qu'il lui annonçait que le cadeau sans expéditeur venait de lui.

«Pourquoi?» s'entendit-elle lui répondre. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? S'enfuir à toutes jambes, courant au travers de ces dizaines de couloirs avant d'atteindre sa chambre? Elle se tourna vers lui et répéta sa question.

«J…», comment formuler une phrase maintenant… _allez mec, concentre-toi!_ «Je croyais qu'elles te plairaient…»

«Non, Malfoy! Pourquoi?», mais il ne réagissait pas à ses paroles. «Qu'est-ce qu'y a? On a perdu sa langue?»

Il la fixa, la sondait, mais Hermione le prit autrement et retira les bijoux de ses oreilles. Elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas fier, et les lui mit dans la main en prenant soin de bien refermer ses doigts autour.

«Voilà, elles me plaisent encore mieux où elles sont!», et elle reprit son chemin.

Malfoy rouvrit les doigts et regarda les pierres bleues brillées sous le flambeau des torches murales.

_What did I do? Oh, I feel so bad! And every time I try to start all over again  
My shame comes back to haunt me, I'm trying hard to walk away  
I wish that I could find the strength to change my life before it's too late!_

Il l'a laissa prendre de l'avance. Putain de Serpentard à la con! Y avait pas moyen de dire tout ce qu'il pensait dans un moment crucial. Qu'allait-il faire? Frapper à sa porte et s'excuser? Elle lui rirait au nez. Frapper à sa porte et l'embrasser? Pour qu'elle le gifle encore? Non, merci. Personne ne lui a jamais tenu tête, personne excepté Hermione. Potter et Weasley, on en parle même pas… ils ne faisaient que se défendre où répliquer n'importe quoi pour avoir un semblant de fierté. Mais elle, Granger… Hermione, le frustrait. Ça venait lui tordre l'intérieur de ne pas réussir à avoir d'emprise sur elle, parce que la seule emprise qu'il y avait c'était la sienne sur lui.

S'il voulait avoir la moindre petite chance de pouvoir lui reparler un jour, il devrait s'excuser et non pas se cacher derrière sa grande fierté. Il aurait besoin d'aide et ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser, lui Draco Malfoy, à demander des conseils à autrui. Il monta donc jusqu'au quatrième étage et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il trouva facilement le rayon relationnel, celui où tous les gamins se trouvaient, et emprunta un bouquin au titre évocateur «_French Touch Seduction_». N'osant pas demander à Mme Pince le droit d'emprunter l'ouvrage, il alla se terrer dans un coin, s'avachit sur un fauteuil et débuta sa recherche. Il sauta rapidement au chapitre «_L'art de s'excuser_» et visa rapidement ce qu'il aurait besoin.

((Partie en PDV))

__1- Si cette fille et vous ne partagez rien ou presque, qu'elle est à peine plus qu'une inconnue: _**_inutile de batailler._**

Euh…?

__2- Vous avez merdé, vous vous êtes cramé? Ç_**_a arrive; _****_passez à autre chose_****_. _**_ Inutile de la harceler juste pour vous sentir moins con, juste pour soigner votre égo meurtri. Vous ne parviendriez qu'à être ENCORE plus lourd aux yeux de cette fille (pour qui vous existez à peine, de toute façon)._

Alors là, ça n'augure rien de bon…

__3- Si au contraire vous vous connaissez déjà davantage, il peut être intéressant __d'essayer__ de redresser le tir._

Qu'entendent-ils par là «se connaître davantage»? Je la _connais_ depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, j'ai souvent interagi avec elle… pas vraiment amicalement, mais bon… je l'ai vue toute nue, est-ce que ça compte? Bon, poursuivons.

__Rattraper le coup, c'est-à-dire : lui faire oublier ce sur quoi elle est braquée, remarquer suffisamment de points à ses yeux pour qu'elle vous « revalide », et repartir sur de bons rails. _

Et je suis supposé savoir ce qui l'a mit hors d'elle?!

__Peu importe que ce vous avez fait, elle vous en veut._

Ok, mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question!

__En général, une «règle» que je trouve intelligente est de se dire qu'__**on ne s'excuse qu'une seule fois.**__L'intérêt de faire ça, c'est que; ça vous évite de vous appesantir en excuses, et de devenir carrément lourdingue et pathétique. Ça oblige, si on a qu'une seule chance de s'excuser, à faire de vraies bonnes excuses, qui sonnent justes et sincères._

Parfait! Là ça m'arrange vraiment! Pas que j'en ai pas envie… c'est suffisamment difficile comme ça, bon!

__Suivant son caractère, ça peut arriver qu'elle décide de vous en faire baver. Ou qu'elle estime qu'il est hors de question que vous vous en sortiez avec de simples excuses. Dans ce genre de situations, si vraiment vous voyez qu'elle ne fait aucun effort, dites-lui calmement; que vous vous êtes excusé (et que vous étiez sincère), __que vous êtes conscient d'avoir merdé…_

Ouais, je suis vraiment dans la merde…

__**Si ça ne suffit pas**__, prenez vos distances quelques temps le temps qu'elle…_

Je refermai le livre, le rangeai à sa place et retournai à ma chambre, plus découragé qu'autre chose.

* * *

Maher Zain – Forgive me (Je ne connais pas cette chanson, je trouve simplement que les paroles collent beaucoup avec mon texte!)

**FrenchTouchSeduction .com** – Il y a des passages du «bouquin» lu par Draco qui sont tirés de se site web.


	14. Fck You (avec traduction)

**À LA DEMANDE GÉNÉRALE**

**RE-POST DU CHAPITRE AVEC TRADUCTION APPROXIMATIVE DES PAROLES!**

* * *

**Miss Plume Acide; **Qu'est-ce que tu es en feu! Ahah! Mille mercis et je crois que ça n'est pas suffisant! Wow! J'en suis toute émue! Je te dédie le chapitre 14! ;)

**17Harry**; Voici la réponse à ta question! Enfin, une partie ahah!

**Guest**; Merci!

**Nedwige Stew**; Se mettre les pieds dans les plats! Je te laisse le soin de t'en rendre compte par toi-même!

* * *

**23 followers! Wouaw! Merci, merci, merci!  
**

* * *

Je viens de trouver **LA** chanson! Pour la première fois, les paroles d'Hermione seront en anglais! Quand je traduis… ça ne donne pas vraiment la même chose! J'espère que ça en fera sourire plus d'un!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 14

**F*CK YOU**

Trois petits coups portés à sa porte la tirèrent de la lecture qu'elle avait reprit à son retour des cuisines. Elle savait exactement qui se trouvait dans le couloir et n'avait qu'une envie; le faire poireauter un moment. Trois autres petits coups, discrets, gênés. Elle soupira, posa son roman sur la table basse et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. En tournant la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle avec une pression qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Malfoy tomba, face première en s'étendant de tout son long, sur le sol en se frappant la tête durement contre la console. Hermione retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, puis il remua en s'exclamant agressivement;

«Putain de sang-de-bourbe de merde!», tout en portant ses mains à sa tête qui saignait.

_QUOI?! _Il venait la déranger à sa chambre pour l'insulter, c'était quoi son problème! Elle le vit se relever et jeter un regard au miroir pour établir un diagnostique rapide de la plaie se trouvant sur son front. Elle bouillait de l'intérieur et ne tint plus, laissant sortir toute sa hargne;

«_Look inside your tiny mind! Now look a bit harder 'cause we're so uninspired. So sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor!_» Le jeune homme se retourna d'un bloc et la regarda, les yeux ronds. «_So you say it's not okay to be a muggle born? Well I think you're just evil… You're just some racist who can't tie your laces, your point of view is medieval!_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Regarde dans ta petite cervelle! Allez, essais plus fort parce que ça n'inspire pas grand-chose. Je suis fatiguée et tellement malade de toute cette haine que tu cultive! Comme ça tu dis que ça n'est pas ok d'être né-moldu? Bon, alors je crois que tu es simplement mauvais… que tu es juste une personne raciste qui n'arrive pas à lacer ses propres chaussures, avec un point de vue tellement dépassé!]]

Hermione pointait un doigt rageur vers lui. _Oops_… avait-il vraiment dit ça en se frappant la tête? _Mais c'était sous le coup de la douleur_!?

«_Fuck you very, very much! Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch!_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Va te foutre vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup! Parce qu'on déteste ce que tu fais et qu'on hait ta petite clique, alors, s'il te plaît… pas besoin de rester en contact!]]

«Quoi?!»

Elle rit; «_Do you get a little kick out of being small minded? You want to be like your father, it's approval you're after… Well that's how you find it_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Fais-tu exprès d'être aussi étroit d'esprit? Tu veux être comme ton père, toujours en train de courir après son approbation… C'est bien, continue, tu l'auras!]]

Il était planté-là, devant elle, bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là… ouais, elle en avait des choses à dire…

«_Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful? Cause there's a hole where your soul should be? Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful…_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Est-ce que t'aime vraiment ça? Vivre une vie pleine de haine? Quoi? Y a un trou à la place de ton âme? T'en perds le contrôle et c'est vraiment de mauvais goût!]]

Il referma la bouche et déglutis. Il n'osait en placer une, elle était trop remontée pour qu'il tente de la calmer.

«_Fuck you very, very much! 'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late, so please don't stay in touch!_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Va te foutre vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup! Parce que tes mots ne se disent pas et parce qu'il se fait tard, alors, s'il te plaît; pas la peine de me rappeler!]]

S'en était trop! «Pourrais-tu, au moins, me laisser m'expliquer?!»

«Non! _You say, you think you need to go to war! Well, you're already in one 'cause it's people like you that need to get slew! No one wants your opinion!_»

**((Traduction))**

[[Tu dis que tu crois que vous avez besoin d'aller à la guerre! Parfait, t'en fais déjà partie! Parce que ce sont des gens comme toi qui auraient besoin d'être tuer! Personne ne veut connaître ton opinion]]

«Hé ho! On se calme! J'ai jamais dit ou penser ou, peu importe!»

«Me calmer?! T'es sérieux? Le souper c'était bien, maintenant dégage!»

Il repensa alors à la dernière phrase qu'il avait lu avant de se rendre ici, qu'elle pourrait lui en faire baver et qu'il serait préférable de prendre ses distances… il se tût, ça ne servait à rien, mais absolument à rien de tenter des excuses. Il venait d'en rajouter une bonne couche et ça prendrait pas mal plus de temps avant d'être en capacité d'échanger quelques paroles convenables avec elle. Il quitta l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione au pas de course avec la seule envie de ne plus l'entendre lui crier toutes ces choses.

Un elfe vint le réveiller, le lundi matin, pour lui annoncer qu'il y aurait un brunch avec le professeur Williamson dans le but de leur expliquer le déroulement de la semaine. Il acquiesça et congédia la créature. Le jeune homme resta un moment à fixer le plafond, pensant à la veille. Il avait balancé cette expression sous le coup de la douleur sans vraiment réfléchir. Sauf en cas de colère, il avait banni cette expression de son vocabulaire depuis l'incarcération de son père. Il soupira et se leva. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, il quitta sa chambre pour la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait été métamorphosée en salle de réception pour l'occasion. Hermione y était déjà, attablée aux côtés du professeur, anciennement auror, à discuter activement sur les opérations qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Le blond prit place à la table garnis de nourriture et se servit un café sans sucre.

«Alors, alors! J'apprécie vraiment que vous participiez à cette semaine de conférences! Harry Potter n'a pas pu se joindre à nous, mais sera possiblement présent vers la fin de la semaine, tout comme monsieur Weasley!». Draco soupira bruyamment. «Allons, monsieur Malfoy! C'est LA raison de votre présence ici! Raconter l'envers de la médaille! Faire comprendre au monde qu'il vous avait été difficile d'agir autrement!»

«Monsieur…» dit Hermione; «Ça ne serait pas de donner des arguments aux mangemorts de le laisser s'exprimer ainsi devant la communauté?»

Hier, il l'avait mérité! Mais le rabaisser devant un auror, là c'était pousser le bouchon plus loin qu'il n'entrait déjà. C'était surhumain de se contrôler ainsi et elle ne le voyait même pas!

«Pas du tout Hermione! Harry a plaidé en sa faveur, là est toute la différence!»

Ne voulant surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme encore, Draco passa son avant-midi en silence, écoutant ce que le professeur avait à leur dire, buvant son café et mangeant son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était la journée d'arriver des invités qui étaient hébergés à Pré-au-Lard, donc, exception de connaître le déroulement de la semaine, ils ne rencontreraient personne pour le moment.

Williamson, ayant encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche, remercia les jeunes gens de l'avoir accompagnés pour ce déjeuner et quitta vers son bureau. Hermione se leva, sans demander son reste, et quitta la pièce à son tour. Elle avait besoin de respirer et une promenade au village lui ferait le plus grand bien. La brunette retourna à sa chambre et enfila ses bottes hautes en cuire brune ainsi que sa cape et prit la direction du grand Hall. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui la reconnurent immédiatement et la saluèrent gentiment. La journée était parfaite, un soleil éblouissant brillait dans le ciel sans aucun nuage pour les gêner.

Elle inspira profondément, faisant entrer l'air frais dans ses poumons et passa les grilles de l'enceinte. Elle remonta le sentier jusqu'au village et y fit du lèche-vitrine pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Malfoy dans la même boutique qu'elle…

* * *

Lily Allen – Fuck you (Ok, j'en ai eue la chair de poule en lisant les paroles de cette chanson-là! Qu'en dites-vous? Je n'ai changé que «gay» pour «muggle born» et retirer le «not» de «_Well that's not how you find it_» … c'est fou!)


	15. Sorry for the stupid things

Je dois faire de la pub! En fouinant sur Youtube, je suis tombée sur une vidéo «bande-annonce» pour une fiction en français. Elle n'est pas publiée sur FanFiction .net, mais plutôt sur un blog; [Dramiione .skyrock .com]. Pour vous donnez un aperçu, j'ai publié la vidéo sur la page Facebook de _Dramione en français_, ou alors; chercher [_La complainte des Vélanes_] sur Youtube!

* * *

J'ai lu «Le chardon et le tartan» de Diana Gabaldon et la date de la Première de la série vient tout juste de tombé; le samedi 9 août! Ayayaye! Je ne tiens plus en place!

* * *

À la lecture de vos reviews, on dirait que vous aimez bien qu'Hermione lui tienne tête! XD

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 15

**SORRY FOR THE STUPIDS THINGS**

«Non, mais je rêve! Maintenant tu me suis?!» s'exclama Hermione.

«Je te demande pardon?!»

«Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malfoy!»

«Mais de quoi parles-tu? Je ne te suivais pas!»

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te trouve partout où je vais?»

«J'en sais rien, arrête de faire la gamine! C'est immature et totalement déplaisant!»

Le ton montait entre eux, tout deux au centre de la papeterie bondée de gens. Même les moins curieux n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards des jeunes adultes, les plus connus du coin, qui s'engueulaient littéralement.

«IMMATURE?! C'est pourtant TOI qui m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe pas plus tard qu'hier!»

«Parce que je m'étais fait mal!»

«Ah bon?! Parce qu'on insulte les gens quand on se blesse maintenant?»

«Pas du tout! C'est une expression, c'est sortit tout seul!»

«Mon œil, ouais!»

«Crois ce que tu veux, mais j'étais venu m'excuser!»

«Ah! Elle est bonne celle-là! Depuis quand un Malfoy s'excuse, premièrement?!»

«C'est pas la question! C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin?»

«Mon problème? MON PROBLÈME?! C'est que tu es incapable de mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit sans lui vouer le moindre respect! C'est ÇA mon problème! Tu n'es qu'un salop de mangemort à la con!»

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge tout près d'eux. Surpris par cette intrusion, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne fautive et lui crièrent un «QUOI?!» légèrement exaspéré. Le propriétaire les mit à la porte de son établissement et s'excusa auprès de sa clientèle.

«Ça va pas?!» dit durement Draco en attrapant Hermione par le bras.

«Non, ça va pas! Et c'est pas maintenant que ça va aller mieux!». Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant que certains clients de la boutique continuaient de les épier. «Et, à ce que je vois, tu aimes toujours autant te donner en spectacle!»

«Moi? Me donner en spectacle? Qui m'a agressé y a pas cinq minutes?!»

Elle le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons. Dire qu'elle allait être coincée avec lui pendant la semaine qui suivait! Quant à Draco, il fulminait. Il avait beau prendre son mal en patience, il n'était pas préparé à subir les foudres d'Hermione continuellement. Il envoya son pied dans une caisse de bois et partit rejoindre la jeune femme, au pas de course, sous les feulements d'un chat.

_So girl I'm sorry for the stupid things I wish I didn't do but I do_

«Granger!»

«QUOI?! T'en as pas eu assez de me voir me ridiculiser ainsi?»

«Non, mais tu peux pas la fermer trois secondes?!»

_Sometimes I wish I was smarter  
Wish I was a bit more like you_

«En quel honneur?» cracha-t-elle en empruntant le chemin menant à Poudlard.

«Si tu pouvais t'arrêter de courir et me laisser parler, non?»

Elle s'arrêta à contrecœur, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait honte et voulait se sortir rapidement de cette merde. Il la rejoint en trois enjambées et se posta devant elle, qui affichait un air renfrogné.

«Je parles, tu m'écoutes et ne m'interromps pas!»

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda tout autour pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait.

«Je m'excuse, je suis conscient d'avoir merdé! Je comprends que tu sois en colère, que je t'ai blessé. J'essais de me rattraper et de faire des efforts, mais faut croire que ça fonctionne plus ou moins bien…»

Draco s'arrêta de parler. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Avait-il bien vu? Avait-il vraiment vu la bouche d'Hermione se tordre en un infime sourire?!

«Au moins tu reconnais tes faiblesses!» lança-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche, plus calmement qu'avant. Elle était rancunière et avait un orgueil mal placé… Malfoy venait de lui faire ses excuses, chose à laquelle elle ne devait pas s'attendre à revoir de sitôt, et elle… bah, elle le plantait là! Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers lui sans pour autant le regarder. Ses yeux fixant la neige au sol, elle lui proposa d'aller prendre un verre que, définitivement, ils en avaient besoin tout les deux.

La trêve était amorcée.

Alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas pour se rendre au pub de Pré-au-Lard, le blond la fit pivoter sur elle-même et la poussa vers le château.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On ne va pas au Trois Balais?»

«Non!»

«Non? Non… t'as fait entrer de l'alcool à Poudlard?!»

«Et alors? À ce que je sache, je ne suis plus étudiant ici? Et puis, si les profs ont le droit d'en avoir, et bien moi aussi!»

Hermione le suivit docilement jusqu'aux appartements du jeune homme, jetant sans cesse des regards autour d'elle. Les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissaient pas aussi facilement et elle avait continuellement l'impression d'enfreindre le règlement.

«Allez, respire! C'est pas comme si on allait courir tout nu jusque dans la Grande Salle!»

Il s'arrêta, repensant à ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche et regarda Hermione dont la bouche se contorsionnait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce fût plus fort qu'eux et ils s'écroulèrent sous un fou rire incontrôlable. Draco repensant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en état d'ébriété et Hermione imaginant Malfoy, nu, en train de courir les bras en l'air en criant comme un imbécile.

«Alors…» se reprit Draco; «Whisky pur malt, whisky Pur Feu, Rhum groseille ou Hydromel aux épices?»

«Hydromel s'il te plaît!»

«Une vraie femme!»

«Non, j'essais juste d'éviter les effets du whisky…»

Il s'approcha et lui tendit son verre d'hydromel. Il prit place sur le canapé, mais Hermione resta debout, mal à l'aise au vu de la situation. Elle se projeta drôlement; elle avait tenu tête à Malfoy et là voilà dans sa chambre, avec un grand lit, un feu de cheminée ronronnant dans l'âtre et un verre d'alcool dans les mains.

«Tu peux t'assoir, je ne vais pas te manger…»

_Ouhlà!_ Hermione vira rouge pivoine baissant instantanément la tête et s'assoyant rapidement de son côté du canapé, Draco recrachant à moitié le liquide qu'il venait de faire couler dans sa bouche. Il leva les bras en l'air tentant de retrouver son souffle, le whisky lui brûlant la trachée, le regard embué de larmes. Hermione se reprit rapidement et prit le verre des mains du jeune homme pour le poser sur la table et se posta devant lui pour lui venir en aide si besoin était. Il avait le visage tout rouge et des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, paniquant un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, le visage crispé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il rebaissa les bras après un moment, respirant difficilement, mais mieux, s'essuyant le visage en passant. Quand il la vit, réalisant tout d'un coup qu'elle était tout près, l'air si inquiet qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers l'avant et de lui voler un baiser.

* * *

Babyface – Sorry for the stupid things


	16. Toi qui me fais vivre

Ah lalà! Je suis désolée! C'était LA fin de semaine d'assemblage de modules de cuisine, car (oui, oui) les rénovations sont dans la cuisine… disons qu'il y en a beaucoup de travail dans la pièce la plus utilisée de la maison =_='' Alors, j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de vous décrire à quel point je suis épuisée! Voilà le chapitre 16, beaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner!

Merci pour vos reviews! Je ne manquerai pas de vous répondre au prochain chapitre!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Toi qui me fais vivre**

Hermione était si surprise par ce baiser soudain, qu'elle en tomba sur les fesses, dos à la table. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

«Si tu voulais te faire pardonner pour ça, saches que ça va prendre du temps avant de me revoir dans ton lit…»

Mais elle n'était pas crédible aux yeux du jeune homme, qui avait rouvert les siens pendant leur douce embrassade, et avait vu ceux de la jeune femme clos. Hermione tenta de se relever, mais il l'empoigna par la taille et la fit basculer sur ses genoux avant de l'étendre sur le canapé et de capturer, à nouveau, ses lèvres. Malgré ce l'avertissement qu'elle venait de lui lancer, elle se laissa faire, toute volonté de le repousser s'étant envolée, allant même jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, savourant le contacte et la présence de l'autre. Elle finit par retrouver ses esprits, sortant Draco de sa bulle en le repoussant doucement.

«Ça va?» lui demanda-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

«Oui, oui… c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question!»

«Pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas encore retiré tes vêtements?»

Il était froid, mais calme. Elle resta silencieuse, pensive à ses dernières paroles. Draco se trouvait toujours penché au-dessus d'elle, la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

.

_Tu as besoin d'aveux, de serments et de promesses,_

_Tu as besoin de mots autant que de caresses,_

_Mais avouer que je ne rêve qu'à travers toi, je n'sais pas…_

_._

«Je-je…» commença-t-elle en se hissant en position assise, les cuisses toujours sur les genoux du blond, son visage se rapprochant du sien pendant son mouvement.

«Je quoi?», elle semblait chercher ses mots et il l'encouragea à poursuivre et se distançant d'elle quelque peu.

«Je… j'ai pas envie de-de… de _ça_!»

«Sois plus clair s'il te plaît…»

Elle dévia le regard et retira ses jambes de sur ses cuisses et reprit son verre d'hydromel qu'elle vida d'un trait, observée par Draco qui avait les sourcils froncés.

«Je veux vivre quelque chose de normal et nous…» elle lui jeta un coup d'œil; «… et bien nous… c'est pas normal.»

«Parce qu'il y a un nous?»

_._

_À force d'illusion, de peur et de méfiance,_

_Je suis passé maître dans l'art de mon silence,_

_Mais aujourd'hui si pour te plaire il faut ma voix,_

_Sache que c'est toi qui me fais vivre, qui me rend libre…_

_._

La _honte_! Elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, prit son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers le petit bar improvisé de Draco. Elle versa, à en remplir son verre, du whisky Pur Feu et en bu une longue gorgée.

De son côté, Draco semblait paralysé et elle ne le voyait même pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée des répercussions que ses paroles avaient sur celui-ci. Son cœur battait la chamade et il serrait les poings de peur qu'elle ne les voie trembler. Il y avait ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, lui rappelant, en quelque sorte, cette explosion d'émotions qui déferle sur vous quand une fille vous embrasse la première fois. Mais le ressentir alors que la personne visée ne vous regarde pas et est loin de vous, qu'elle vous fait trembler qu'avec ses paroles… il contrôla ses mains du mieux qu'il le pouvait et prit son verre en imitant Hermione.

_._

_Tu es arrivée dans mon cœur comme un hasard,_

_Tu as dissipé mon armure et mon brouillard,_

_Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça jusqu'à toi, non, pas une fois…_

_._

Hermione s'excusa rapidement, bégayant, et sortit de la chambre. Elle contourna la statue qui séparait leurs portes et s'arrêta devant la sienne, la main posée sur sa baguette, le regard dans le vague. Dans sa tête, tout se bousculaient. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser tomber, encore une fois, dans l'oublie pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention de la part de Malfoy quand l'envie lui prendrait de coucher avec elle. Elle commençait à peine à reconstruire son indépendance et la confiance en elle de tomber sur un bon gars, quelqu'un qui ne l'insulterait pas publiquement et qui ferait attention à elle.

Draco resta assit sur son canapé, fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Hermione. Il se maudit en silence de n'avoir pas pu vivre ces premières fois avant aujourd'hui… il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et, surtout, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait envi d'être avec elle, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Il avait réussit à passer un moment en sa compagnie, mais venait de se terminer abruptement parce qu'il l'avait embrassé… lui qui croyait que l'on déclarait son amour par un baiser… non? Il soupira en se frottant les yeux, sa main poursuivant son chemin vers sa nuque qu'il massa habilement.

.

_J'étais sans attaches comme un vieux loup solitaire,_

_Je me demandais pourquoi j'errais sur la terre,_

_Mais aujourd'hui je sais le chemin de mes pas, parce que c'est toi…_

_._

Le seul mouvement qui l'animait était le souffle qui entrait et sortait de son corps. «_Les gens ne peuvent pas lire dans tes pensées, Hermione! Tu dois lui dire pourquoi tu ne veux plus coucher avec lui…_». Même si Draco Malfoy était le pire des crétins, voir son pire cauchemar d'adolescente, elle se devait de lui fournir des explications. C'était contre sa nature d'agir ainsi.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la petite pièce, son verre vide à la main. Il se rendit près des bouteilles alcoolisées et y laissa son verre sale près de celui d'Hermione. Ses yeux firent le chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis le canapé, sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Il avait été si près qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais elle s'en était allé. Il voulait lui dire que ça lui manquait, qu'elle lui manquait… mais l'orgueil avait du mal à s'y faire.

_._

_Parce que c'est toi qui me fais vivre, qui me rends libre,_

_Dans le moindre atome de mon corps,_

_La moindre envie, le moindre effort…_

_._

«_Aller, ma vieille… ça ne te prendra pas plus de cinq minutes… ensuite, tout sera fini pour de bon!_». Elle contourna la statue machinalement et leva le poing, prête à frapper, mais le laissa suspendu dans les airs, la tête pleine de tourments.

_._

_Oui c'est toi qui me rends ivre, pour qui je vibre…_

_._

«_Est-ce que je laisse passer la semaine? Non, ça serait lâche… mec, tu fais vraiment pitié…_». Affirmant mentalement ne pas être une chiffe molle, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte dans le but premier de tout dire à Hermione, mais s'arrêta devant sa porte close, la peur au ventre. «_Et si elle ne veut pas de moi?! Et si… non, mais tais-toi! Quel imbécile…_».

.

_Plus aucun doute, plus aucun froid,_

_Juste une seule route, un seul endroit…_

_._

Elle appuya sa main sur le bois frais de la porte, lui appuyant son front contre le chambranle. Tout deux pensant à quoi et comment dire à l'autre, ignorant les sentiments qui s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes au fil des dernières semaines. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, séparé par cinq centimètres de bois dur et vernis, l'un portant la main à la poignée et l'autre se décidant à toquer. Hermione frappa l'air, Draco ouvrant la porte rapidement et ils se regardèrent, gênés et silencieux.

«Salut…» souffla Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

«Salut…»

Draco s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, chose qu'elle fit en s'arrêtant au centre de la pièce. Il la rejoint sans, toutefois, la regarder. Il était terriblement intimidé et, pour une fois dans sa vie, ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

«Je n'aurais pas due quitter sans explications…»

Elle tenta un regard vers lui qui affichait un visage fermé, impassible, sans émotions. Il lui était totalement impossible de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser et ça lui donna encore plus la motivation de déballer tout ce qu'elle gardait depuis un certain temps. Tout de même mal à l'aise avec la situation présente, elle bougea et alla s'asseoir les mains sur les genoux. Il l'imita, toujours silencieux, en parfait contrôle de son corps.

«Je-je… je ne veux plus coucher avec toi…»

_Aye_… la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir… _bon, respire, laisse-la terminer_…

«…parce que je suis incapable de passer à autre chose…»

_Ai-je bien entendu?_

«…je… j'ai besoin de stabilité. Et, toi… tu es tout, sauf ce que j'ai vraiment besoin…»

Elle mit fin à son monologue, espérant qu'il comprenne comment elle vivait la situation et, plus fortement encore, qu'il ne continue pas à la traiter comme il le faisait continuellement. Elle le regarda, il fixait le vide. Elle attendit un peu, mais il n'y avait aucune réaction de sa part. Hermione se félicita silencieusement, elle lui avait donné une raison et avait développée sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle marmonna une plate excuse et se leva pour retourner à sa chambre, mais il la retint par la main. Surprise par la douceur, elle se retourna et le vit se lever rapidement avant de capturer ses lèvres en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

«D-Draco…» _Oh là! Elle vient de m'appeler par mon prénom!?_ «…as-tu comprit ce que je viens de te dire?»

«Oui, même très bien!» et reprit possession de sa bouche rose.

«Draco!?», dit-elle en tournant la tête pour mettre fin au baiser.

«Tu viens de me dire que j'étais tout et que tu n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose…»

«Et tu as omit le plus important!»

«Hermione…», il plongea la main dans sa poche; «…tu me manques…», et en sortit les boucles d'oreille.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle aurait juré qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Elle devait rêver, Draco Malfoy… non… elle rêvait!

«Je-je… je ne… je ne comprends pas…», sa voix tremblait, son corps tremblait. Elle était traversée par une décharge d'adrénaline qui mettait tout ses sens en éveil.

Il lui prit la main et la leva entre eux. Il lui déplia les doigts, remarquant que trop bien sa nervosité, et y déposa les bijoux. Elle le regardait faire, affolée, son cerveau ayant quitté momentanément son corps et ses fonctions. Elle quitta ses yeux gris pour les pierres bleues et revint à ce regard envoûtant.

«Je…», Draco se racla la gorge, gêné; «…Hermione, je n'arrive plus à me passer de toi…»

.

_Oui c'est toi… qui me fais vivre._

_._

Le souffle lui manqua. Elle se sentit défaillir, mais resta debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il la soutenait. Ses yeux brillèrent, sa tête répétant en échos ces derniers mots. Elle chercha ses iris gris, de quoi à s'accrocher. Quand elle fusionna son regard dans le sien, elle su qu'elle ne rêvait pas et l'embrassa.

* * *

Jean-Marc Couture – Toi qui me fais vivre

Gagnant de Star Académie Québec 2012


	17. Heart by heart

30 followers! Wow! Merci!

* * *

J'ai traduit les paroles de la chanson, pour que tous puissent comprendre! Elles n'y seront pas en anglais par contre, reviewez pour me donner votre avis!

Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 17

**HEART BY HEART**

Ce sentiment qui vous prend quand tout semble s'effacer autour de vous, que tout ce qui importe à ce moment-là c'est l'immensité qui vous assaille. Le moment où vous réalisez que vous n'êtes qu'une poussière dans l'univers.

_Lorsque notre __âme trouve __l'âme __qu'il __attendait__  
__Quand __quelqu'un entre dans __votre cœur __par cette porte ouverte__  
__Quand __ta main trouve __la main__ qu'elle __a été conçue pour __tenir…__ n__e __lâche pas!__  
_

Ses lèvres collées au siennes, son souffle balayant son visage, les yeux clos, frissonnant chacun au contact de l'autre. La tête d'Hermione ne répondait plus, son corps faisant écho de se désir si puissant qui l'envahissait pas vague. Les mains chaudes du jeune homme vinrent se nicher dans son cou, l'attirant encore plus près, langoureusement. L'avait-il déjà embrassé aussi longtemps, aussi passionnément? Elle ne croyait pas, il disait la vérité en lui avouant qu'elle lui manquait.

_Quelqu'un entre __dans ton monde__  
__Soudain,__ce monde __a changé pour toujours_

Il descendit ses mains, frôlant son dos du bout des doigts au travers du tissu épais qu'était sa veste. Au moment d'entrer en contacte avec ses hanches, il les glissa sous l'étoffa, touchant sa peau chaude et si douce. La bouche humide d'Hermione caressant ses lèvres, il les quitta délicatement avant de s'aventurer vers son cou alors qu'elle relevait le menton.

_Non,__les yeux de __personne d'autre pourraient __voir __en moi__  
__Les bras de __personne ne peut __me __lever __si haut_

Devenant plus entreprenant à son tour, elle se piqua le doigt sur l'une des deux boucles d'oreilles qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Habilement, elle les enfila et faufila ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds décoiffés de Draco. Elle laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être qui emmena le jeune homme à la regarder intensément. Il vit les saphirs briller et sourit à sa belle, maintenant si près de lui.

_Ton __amour __me soulève __hors du temps__  
__Et tu connais __mon cœur __par __cœur_

«J'adore les cheveux courts…» murmura-t-il en jouant avec les petites mèches au dessus de sa nuque dégagée.

Ses yeux bruns vissés aux siens, elle joignit ses mains sur son torse qu'elle glissa jusqu'au bas de son pull avant de le lui faire passer par-dessus la tête. Il se laissa faire, hypnotisé par cette femme, ensorcelé par ses gestes. Elle avait ce besoin intarissable de toucher et d'être touché, envahie par cette faim charnelle. Quand leurs regards se fusionnèrent à nouveau, il s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche, léchant ses lèvres au passage, caressant sa langue chaude d'un même mouvement. Ils se connaissaient, savaient où toucher pour faire frissonner l'autre. Draco entreprit de retirer le haut d'Hermione avec empressement. Aussitôt le vêtement au sol qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos nu pour la coller à lui, elle en soutien-gorge, lui torse nu. Les baisers étaient passionnés, sexuellement explicites. Il la mena à son lit sans prendre la peine de tirer les couvertures. Elle le devança en passant ses mains derrière elle pour y dégrafer son sous-vêtement gênant, libérant d'un mouvement sa poitrine qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

Hermione renversa la tête, savourant ses douces lèvres mouillées qui parcouraient sa gorge, ses seins. Draco la supportait de ses mains au creux de ses reins, elle qui ondulait des hanches sensuellement, se frottant à lui dans cette envie inassouvie de sensations intenses. Elle se sentit déposée sur le matelas, sur ces couvertures grises et soyeuse, fraîches contre sa peau, percevant dans son esprit hors réalité la langue de Draco glisser sur son ventre, embrasser son nombril et picorant son bas ventre alors que ses doigts déboutonnaient son jean. Elle sentit ses mains puissantes empoigner les bords du pantalon, glissant sous sa culotte, les tirants d'un geste dur vers ses pieds, elle passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il remonta vers sa bouche, le regard brillant, enfiévré. Elle alla à sa rencontre, frôlant de ses doigts les poils au bas de son nombril. Elle détacha le bouton et baissa la fermeture éclair lentement, le sentant souffler bruyamment. La jeune femme glissa une main sous son caleçon, refermant ses doigts contre l'objet de son excitation, roulant son pouce contre son extrémité.

Ils étaient possédés. Ils avaient soif de ne faire qu'un, pressés de s'unir l'un à l'autre. Qu'importe de quoi était fait demain, qu'importe si la vie les séparait, aujourd'hui ils étaient là, ensemble. L'impatience gagna Hermione qui se fit prendre à son propre jeu de tentation séductrice et retira rapidement les derniers vêtements de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Elle reposa rapidement son dos sur le matelas, tirant Draco avec elle, ses mains autour de son visage, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Une passion animal les habitait, ils tremblaient de désir l'un pour l'autre. Elle serra ses jambes autour de son corps, l'invitant sans détour. L'attirance bouillonnante éructa enfin quand il se glissa en elle, si chaud et mouillée.

_Lorsque tu__ n'__es qu'Un __avec celui que tu devais __trouver__  
__Tout tombe __en place__, chaque__ étoile __s'aligne_

Il bougeait lentement, prenait le temps de ressentir, de la regarder se mouvoir, expirer son plaisir. Il lui faisait l'amour, glissant ses doigts sur son corps ivre de tendresse, dans ses cheveux emmêlés de passion. Front contre front, ils se regardaient intensément, lui se mouvant en elle, elle s'ouvrant de plus en plus à lui.

Il est facile de se mettre nu pour baiser, mais il est difficile de se mettre à nu et d'ouvrir son âme à une personne. Le reflet du bleu des iris de Draco, qu'Hermione pouvait percevoir, lui définissait sa personne, un homme dépourvu de tout bouclier. Fermant les yeux, elle l'embrassa tout aussi doucement que ses actions. Il se laissa tomber, l'écrasant quelque peu, ses bras autour de sa tête, tenant ses mains dans les siennes, la touchant de ses baisers. Elle répondait en bougeant les hanches, sous tant de délicatesse.

_Lorsque tu es __touché par__le nuage qui__a touché ton __âme…__ n__e __lâche pas__!  
__Quelqu'un __entre dans ta vie__  
__C'est comme __s'il y avait été depuis toujours_

Cette lenteur langoureuse aura eue raison d'eux. Hermione sentant le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu, contractant son bas ventre, resserrant sa poigne aux mains de celui-ci. Draco, la sentant se raidir sous et autour de lui, augmenta la cadence suffisamment pour voir son visage se métamorphoser en pur plaisir. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, elle recevait cette jouissance. Elle reprit contenance et approcha sa bouche du cou de Draco, y faisant glisser sa langue, mordillant sa peau salée de sueur. Le bruit si prononcé de son souffle et de ses gémissements près de son oreille, alors qu'elle lui suçait le lobe, le mena à sa perte. Il se répandit en elle pour la toute première fois, expulsant se liquide chaud dans sa moiteur, lui qui se trouvait tout au fond.

_Non,__les yeux de __personne d'autre pourraient __voir __en moi__  
__Les bras de __personne ne peuvent __me __lever __si haut__  
__Ton __amour __me soulève __hors du temps__  
__Et tu connais __mon cœur __par __cœur_

Il la regarda, elle fit de même. Elle l'embrassa, il répondit. Ils tremblaient enlacer l'un sur l'autre, s'admirant, se touchant.

_Maintenant que nous avons trouvé la route pour se retrouver_

_Alors maintenant, j'ai trouvé mon chemin vers toi_

* * *

Demi Lovato – Heart by heart (Mortal Instruments Original Soundtrack)

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**FaeryCyn**; Mais, mais!? J'ai créé un monstre! Ahah, d'accord; moins de guimauve et plus de bestialité! ;)

**Titi18000**; Héhé! Merci bien! J'espère que tu as apprécié celui-ci! Un super Lemon et long en plus!

**JB**; Ouaip, tu l'as dit! J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire leur retour à l'université!

**Lana Nemesis**; Yeahh! =)

**Guest**; J'espère que tu l'as aimé!

**LilaRose12**; Grandiose? Merci! Wow, je suis super touchée! n_n

**Clem**; si t'avais hâte au dernier chapitre, je me demande bien ce que tu peux penser de celui-ci! Ahah!

**Nedwige Stew**; Est-ce assez bien décrit? ;) Ah oui, juste comme ça, j'ai eu une idée d'un crossover avec Bella, Hermione et Clary… qu'est-ce que tu en dis? L'idée en fait, je l'ai pas XD Mais ça viendra, je trouverais ça cool de les retrouver ensemble toute les trois… me prend juste une intrigue qui fasse en sorte qu'elles soient réunies!


	18. Given up

Ah lalà! Désolée encore! Je vous ai habitués à un nouveau chapitre par jour et je suis désolée de mon retard! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt cette semaine; c'est beaucoup de travail rénover une cuisine et il en reste encore à faire! Je prends quelques heures pour vous écrire ce chapitre et vous dire que je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera en ligne! Merci de votre patience!

Humm… je crois que je vous ai laissez perplexe avec ce titre de chapitre? Aller, lisez maintenant! =)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 17

**GIVEN UP**

Le mardi matin, jour J des entrevues et conférences, les tira rapidement de leur bulle de confort à deux. Ils avaient passé tout le restant de l'après-midi et la soirée nu à batifoler comme des gamins. Les invités, hébergés à Pré-au-Lard, commençaient à remplir la Grande Salle métamorphosée en auditorium pour l'occasion. Hermione, dans sa chambre, revêtit une jupe fourreau grise en lin ainsi qu'une chemise noire, tout pour se présenter sous son meilleur jour. Elle brossa ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement et mit ses pieds dans ses escarpins compensés noir mat. Elle regarda sa montre, bientôt dix heures, elle ramassa une veste laissée sur le sofa et l'enfila avant de sortir pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Appuyé contre le mur en face de la chambre d'Hermione, Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, le regard dans le vague. Elle le sortit de sa tête quand elle referma la porte, s'approchant de lui, tout sourire. Ils étaient nerveux, elle ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, mais lui anticipant le déroulement de la journée. Timides du développement de leur relation, ils traversèrent les couloirs et les escaliers côtes à côtes sans se parler ni se toucher. Le brouhaha des invités tordit l'estomac d'Hermione qui grimaça à se retrouver devant autant de gens. Ça ne passa pas inaperçu à Draco qui l'encouragea en entrant avec elle, une main au creux de ses reins, dans la pièce immense. La jeune, concentrée à atteindre l'estrade, ne remarqua pas les regards méchants que Draco recevait. Il n'en fit rien, gardant un visage fermé, et traversa la foule bravement.

_Wake in a sweat again. Another day's been laid to waste, in my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again, feels like I'll never leave this place; there's no escape_

Le professeur Williamson les accueillit en leur serrant la main et discuta avec eux. Les invités prirent places alors que les professeurs entraient dans la Grande Salle accompagnés par les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione se demanda alors comment ils réussiraient à remplir une semaine d'entrevues si tous étaient présents là, maintenant.

«Ne vous en faites pas…», dit Williamson, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées; «…tout est déjà prévu!»

Elle lui sourit faiblement, stressée par tous ces regards posés sur elle. L'ancien auror les invita à s'asseoir et laissa place à la directrice de Poudlard. La dame réclama le silence de toute sa prestance et inaugura la semaine commémorative à la Guerre, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

«Je vous remercie, madame la directrice.» Williamson venait de prendre la parole, avancé au centre de l'estrade. «Je voudrais, tout d'abord, remercier les ambassades de Sorcellerie Internationale d'avoir permis un tel rassemblement en si peu de temps, ainsi que les congrégations magiques.» Les gens dans la salle applaudirent respectueusement et il poursuivit; «Pour débuter, j'aimerais vous présenter deux jeunes gens qui ont participés activement à ce conflit et qui ont, malgré leur âge, permis que justice se fasse. Mesdames et messieurs, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy!»

C'est pile à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était connue partout ailleurs. Timidement, elle se leva de sa chaise et remercia l'assemblée d'un geste de la main, suivit par Draco qui faisait son possible pour avoir l'air décontracté. Ils se rassirent et, pendant que Williamson reprenait la parole, Draco se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui murmura;

«Avoue que tu préférerais avoir le nez dans un bouquin?!»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa pique que l'ancien auror l'invitait à prendre la parole.

«Bonjour et…», elle se racla la gorge; «…merci d'être présent. Comme le professeur Williamson vous en a fait part, cette semaine est dédiée à l'une des plus imposantes périodes sombres de l'histoire de la magie à travers le monde, sans compter le génocide de Salem, bien entendu.» Hermione perçue quelques frémissements qu'elle attribua à la société américaine et poursuivi sur sa lancé; «Il y a maintenant cinq ans, Voldemort, communément appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, renaissait avec l'aide de ses disciples. J'avais alors quatorze ans…», des murmures s'élevèrent, comme s'ils réalisaient l'ampleur de tout ce qu'elle avait due affronter; «…et aux premières loges. L'année suivante, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et moi-même créions l'Armée de Dumbledore avec une poignée d'étudiants, ici au collège. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que le ministère de la magie croyait qu'Harry Potter divaguait et mentait sur le retour du mage noir. Nous nous sommes serrés les coudes et agis par nous-mêmes, des adolescents de quatorze, quinze et seize ans, afin de sauver la prophétie. Le ministère ne nous écoutait pas et le Lord allait la voler. Nous partîmes six, Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegoog, Ginny Weasley et moi. Nous avons quittés Poudlard et nous sommes retrouvés au ministère de la magie pour récupérer la sphère avant qu'Il ne vienne la chercher. Mais nous sommes tombés dans un piège et nous sommes faits embusqués par les mangemorts qui ont menacés de nous tuer si Harry ne leur remettait pas la sphère. L'Ordre du Phénix, qui n'est en rien lié aux auror ou au ministère, est arrivé juste à temps pour nous défendre et nous permettre de fuir. C'est à ce moment que le ministère se rendit compte qu'Il était bel et bien revenu.»

Draco la vit faire une pause et boire un peu d'eau après avoir débité le tout sans s'arrêter. Elle l'avait ramené involontairement à l'époque de leurs études, ici, quand elle répondait aux questions des professeurs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attentif envers elle, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait son entrée en septième année, tout comme Potter et Weasley, comme il savait pertinemment que son père les recherchait avec insistance, mais ignorait tout des aventures qu'elle avait vécues, sauf l'épisode du manoir.

_I'm my own worst enemy _

«Mes seize ans furent marqués par l'assassinat du Directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore. Les cours furent suspendus et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry décida de retrouver les âmes de Voldemort et de les détruire. Certains connaissent ce détail, mais d'autres non… je suis née moldue. J'ai due effacer mon existence des souvenirs de mes parents pour qu'ils soient en sécurité…», sa voix se brisa; «…désolée…».

_I don't know what to take, thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared_

Draco Malfoy était perdu dans sa tête. Lui fils de mangemort, lui qui s'était fait apposé la marque, en était un lui-même, repentit grâce à Potter. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter autant d'éloges? S'il se posait la question, les sorciers devant lui se les poseraient aussi.

«Pendant notre cavale, l'année de mes dix-sept ans, nous avons été traqués, enlevés, torturés…», dit-elle en relevant sa manche où l'on pouvait y lire _sang-de-bourbe_ en lettres blanches et boursoufflées. «Puis, nous sommes revenus à Poudlard et la grande bataille éclata.» Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, même les élèves ayant vécus de près cet événement. «Je… il m'est difficile de raconter cette partie de l'histoire… vous comprendrez que j'y ai perdu des amis, beaucoup trop d'amis. Voir l'une d'entre elle, gisant au sol, se faisant dévorer par un loup-garou, découvrir tout les morts, les blessés et les disparus…». Elle regarda autour d'elle; «Le sentiment qui se dévoile quand on vous annonce la fin de votre pire cauchemar est indescriptible. C'est tellement difficile d'y croire… et la vie reprend son cours, tout se reconstruit petit à petit.»

Après un silence gêné de l'assemblée, Williamson s'avança et remercia Hermione pour son récit. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, comme les sorciers présents. Elle vivait une ovation pour avoir aidé à mettre un terme à toute cette horreur. Elle leur sourit avec gratitude et reprit son siège. Le professeur introduisit Draco, qui se leva et s'avança là où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt.

«Je suis Draco Malfoy…», il essayait de garder contenance, il se devait de garder contenance; «…Si mon nom vous sonne une cloche c'est que je suis fils de mangemort et en était un moi-même.» Tous, sans exception, agrandirent leurs yeux, choqués. «J'allais avoir seize ans quand Il m'a marqué. On m'assigna une mission et on me menaça d'assassiner les gens que j'aimais si je refusais.» Des murmures s'élevèrent, ainsi que des sourcils et quelques rires moqueurs.

_I hyperventilate… looking for help somehow somewhere, and no one cares!  
I've given up! I'm sick of feeling, is there nothing you can say_

«Je ne demande pas votre pitié, parce que je suis conscient que j'aurais pu ne rien faire ou en parler à quelqu'un, mais franchement… croyiez-vous vraiment que le ministère ou tout autre sorcier censé aurait prit la peine de m'écouter, moi un gamin tatoué de la Marque? Volontairement, j'ai fait entrer les mangemorts à l'intérieur de ses murs, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à assassiner le directeur de l'école. Je n'aimais peut-être pas cet homme, mais il représentait, pour moi, la seule personne osant défier Voldemort… la seule personne qui, selon moi, aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça.»

Draco avait beau raconter sa version de l'histoire, il était évident que personne n'y portait vraiment attention. Hermione, elle, écoutait attentivement. Le vivre de l'intérieur était différent que de le vivre en cavale. Il avait eût accès à beaucoup plus d'information que tout l'Ordre réunit. Mais Draco Malfoy n'avait que seize ans. Même les mieux intentionnés n'arriveraient pas à se rebeller face à une si grande menace, surtout à cet âge-là. Perdue dans sa tête, la jeune femme n'entendit même pas ce que venait de dire une personne de l'assistance, mais se reprit tout juste le temps de voir la mâchoire de Draco se crisper. Elle chercha des yeux la personne, mais celle-ci restait bien assise sur sa chaise.

«Lâche!», cria quelqu'un d'autre.

_Put me out of my fucking misery  
I've given up! I'm sick of feeling, is there nothing you can say_

Les professeurs se regardaient, ne sachant pas comment réagir à de telles attaques. On l'intimidait publiquement, seul contre tous. Il se referma, redevenant cette eau calme et noire. Hermione frémit, il était vraiment en colère.

«Un jour, des raffleurs se présentèrent au manoir Malfoy avec trois adolescents. C'est aussi cette journée que Miss Granger se fit torturer par un mangemort, puisque Harry Potter était défiguré…»

«Monsieur Malfoy…», fit un sorcier de grande stature qui venait de se lever; «… si je comprends bien, vous vous êtes trouvé dans la même pièce que cet être abjecte et vous n'avez même pas tenté de le tuer?»

Ça n'était plus des murmures, la foule parlait entre elle, échangeant opinion et jugement. Il essaya de se justifier, mais rien n'y fit. Williamson reprit la parole, mettant fin à la cohue et invita les gens à prendre congé. Draco ne lui jeta même pas un regard et quitta la Grande Salle dans le calme le plus complet, passant entre les invités dont certains l'insultait ouvertement.

_Take this all away… I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!?_

* * *

Linkin Park – Given up

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**FaeryCyn**; Retour aux sources de musique gagnante!

Merci pour tout les autres reviews! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire! =)


	19. Animal I've become

Je tiens à m'excuser! Je vous ai habituées à une publication par jour et j'ai tout lâché parce que j'étais trop épuisée! Ouaip… grosse semaine! J'ai reprit le travail mardi dernier et, jeudi, j'ai reçu mon tout premier tatouage! Le ruban rose du cancer du sein pour ma maman! Bon, bon… j'en dis pas plus!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 19

**ANIMAL I'VE BECOME**

Il n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle en coup de vent. Elle avait due poursuivre les interviews avec Williamson et cette bande de crétins bouchés. Il soupira, les yeux fermés. Une colère silencieuse frémissait dans ses veines qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer, une envie irrépressible de tous leur casser la gueule. Il avait ses tords et les assumait entièrement, il espérait seulement qu'on puisse le comprendre… pas le hisser sur un piédestal et ériger un monument en son honneur!

_I can't escape this hell, so many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside… Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself!_

D'un pas rapide, il retourna à sa chambre où il retira ses chaussures avant de les envoyer valser, d'un coup de pied, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il devait penser à autre chose, mais c'était impossible. Comment allait-il sortir, sain d'esprit, de cette putain de semaine infernale? Il retira rageusement sa cravate, qu'il lança à bout de bras, et déboutonna sa chemise en se laissant tomber mollement sur son lit. Il porta ses deux mains à son visage, frottant ses paupières closes.

Il entendit frapper timidement à la porte, probablement Hermione. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de l'avoir à ses côtés et celle de l'envoyer balader. Il se leva malgré tout, elle n'avait pas à payer pour la petitesse d'esprit des gens. Il ouvrit la porte doucement sur son doux visage soucieux.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

«Salut…» souffla la belle; «Est-ce que ça va?»

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas, comment avait-elle pu oser laisser cette simple phrase sortir de sa bouche? Pour toute réponse, il grogna en s'éloignant de la porte laissée ouverte à la jeune femme. Elle accepta la sobre invitation et entra dans la pièce.

Il gardait les yeux fixés aux flammes de l'entre du foyer, espérant apaiser ainsi cette lave en fusion qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il entendit du mouvement derrière lui, un froissement de vêtement et sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Draco coupa alors tout contact avec le feu qui ronflait et posa ses yeux gris sur Hermione. Ses sourcils étaient inquiets, ses yeux dégageaient de la tristesse et sa bouche se tenait fermement pincée de peur de prononcer autre chose de déplacé. Cette moue lui était irrésistible… Involontairement, ses pensées revinrent au déroulement de la matinée et il se renfrogna. Hermione le remarqua aussitôt et tenta de lui changer les idées en entamant une discussion sur la coupe de Quidditch universitaire, sans succès. Si _ce_ sujet de conversation n'arrivait pas à sortir un garçon de sa torpeur… elle avait bien peur de n'arriver à grand-chose. Tout aussi froidement qu'il l'avait accueilli dans sa chambre, il retira sa main de la sienne et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle le regarda faire, sans qu'il ne se souci d'elle, et le vit prendre place sur le canapé. Respectant son silence, elle le rejoint, mais il se leva tout aussi rapidement en se dirigeant à l'opposé de la pièce.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?»

«…»

«Draco? Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas?»

«…»

«Hého! Malfoy?!», dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Elle reçu son regard froid et gris sombre pour toute réponse. S'étant servi un verre d'alcool aux effluves sucrées, il le porta à ses lèvres sans la quitté de se regard pénétrant.

_Il est sérieux là? Mais c'était quoi hier? Voulait-il simplement me mettre dans son lit… encore une fois?!_ Hermione le fixait tout autant, mais sans comprendre. Elle se remémorait tout l'après-midi de la veille dans l'espoir d'y trouver une faille, mais il avait été, lui semblait-il, très sérieux quand il lui avait déclaré qu'elle lui manquait. Pourquoi se revirement de situation?

«Tu te fous de moi, là?!»

«…»

«Mais t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con! Tu ne peux pas simplement mettre une fille dans ton lit, qu'en plus il faut que tu lui brise le cœur pour être un tantinet satisfait!»

_Mais de quoi elle parle?!_ C'était au tour de Draco de ne plus rien y comprendre.

«Regarde ça…» lui dit-elle en se pointant le visage; «…Tu vois mon cul maintenant? Et bien regarde-le comme il le faut parce que tu ne le reverras plus jamais!»

_Help me believe it's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal!_

Au moment où elle rejoignait la porte, il la plaqua contre celle-ci de tout son corps.

«Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu fais!?»

«Comment peux-tu en arriver à de telles conclusions?» murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Il ceignit la taille d'Hermione de ses mains, sortant sa chemise de sa jupe fourreau.

«Malfoy… lâche-moi… TOUT DE SUITE!»

Il la retourna aisément, lui plaquant le dos contre le mur, la gardant prisonnière de ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de son corps. Hermione n'osait plus respirer, il la fixait toujours durement de ses yeux gris.

_I can't escape myself, so many times i've lied  
But there's still rage inside… Somebody get me through this nightmare_

Draco ramena ses mains sur la chemise d'Hermione en s'élançant vers ses lèvres, y forçant le passage de sa langue.

_I can't control myself_

Hermione était choquée, pétrifiée. Elle se réveilla, quand il tenta de lui retirer sa chemise, et le gifla. Décidément, il faisait tout pour qu'elle le frappe!

«Malfoy!» criait-elle presque; «Tu vas quand même pas me forcer!?»

Ce fût comme une douche froide. Il la lâcha instantanément en se reculant. Il la vit repositionner sa chemise, les mains tremblantes, le faisant émerger du brouillard de haine qui sévissait depuis bien trop longtemps.

«Hermione… je suis désolé…»

«Désolé? DÉSOLÉ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après… ÇA!»

Il semblait mal, mais elle l'ignora royalement.

«Je viens te voir pour te montrer mon support et toi tu me jette. Tu as fait comme si je n'étais pas là! Je ne suis pas une catin, Malfoy!»

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

* * *

Three Days Grace – Animal I've become

* * *

**Petite PUB :** Si vous n'avez pas lu «Noblesse Oblige» par Alwyn13… qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! Oui… c'est aussi un peu (voir beaucoup) la raison pour laquelle j'ai ralentit mes _posts,_ mais c'est vraiment bon! Et j'en suis seulement au chapitre 21/76… =D

Oui, oui… je sais… mon chapitre est court… ne me tuez pas! Oo Je suis présentement dans un énorme cratère d'incertitude! Je sais où j'envoie Draco et Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y rendre… Les auteurs vont comprendre… :'( Ahlalà!

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**LanaNemesis : **ihhhhhhhhh j'espère que tu ne t'es pas langui trop longtemps… ayaye! Presque deux semaines sans posts… je suis désolée!

**17Harry : **J'essais de faire prendre conscience à mes deux héros de ce qu'a due vivre l'autre, histoire que ça les rapproche encore plus. Mais bon… Draco, étant ce qu'il est, j'espère qu'Hermione voudra bien encore de lui!

**FaeryCyn :** Et Three Days Grace, tu aimes? n_n

**NedwigeStew : **Oops… avec un léger (voir ici immense) retard!

**La :** Aww… merci! Tu es la première personne qui ose me le dire ahah! Va falloir qu'il travail dur pauvre Draco!


	20. And we run

Ouaip, quand je vous dis qu'il s'en passe des trucs, dans ma vie, ces temps-ci… Je vous offre un autre chapitre parce que je suis présentement à l'hôpital (à l'urgence) pour ma maman… Elle s'est fait mordre par mon chat… maudit chat! Bon… bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai traduit les paroles de cette chanson, parce qu'elle m'en donne la chair de poule et que j'aimerais que tous la comprenne! Voyez aussi que les paroles s'adressent à Draco et non Hermione.

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 20

**AND WE RUN**

.

Ils se jaugeaient, leurs regards braqués l'un sur l'autre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote… stupide à ce point! Il était évident qu'il n'avait fait que l'amadouer. Elle rompit le contact de leurs iris en fermant les yeux, souriant faiblement. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«Je peux partir?»

Ça n'était pas une question, elle l'avertissait. Comment pouvait-elle être tombée sous le charme de ce garçon stupide, inchangé et immature? Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et ouvrit la porte avant de quitter la pièce. En quelques pas elle rejoignit sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle bouillait de rage, contre lui, contre elle. Hermione retira ses vêtements en les laissant tomber au sol jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle entra sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui coulait sur les épaules, rougissant sa peau.

.

_Ton cœur brûle de cette noirceur que tu crains._

.

Il ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Pourquoi les femmes vivaient-elles constamment dans le passé? Comme si ça n'était pas suffisamment douloureux comme ça! Elle revit le moment où il était entré dans sa chambre, à l'université, en se jetant sur elle pour l'embrasser en lui disant qu'_elle_ était son problème. Le moment où elle essayait de l'ignorer et qu'il s'était assit à ces côtés en classe, le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert à Noël… qu'elle portait en ce moment-même d'ailleurs. Elle leva une main et frôla l'un des bijoux.

.

_Tu n'as jamais été libre… comme tu n'as jamais réalisé._

.

Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle s'emmêlait… encore. Tout était contradictoire. On n'offrait pas un cadeau comme celui-ci à quelqu'un qu'on insulte par passe-temps.

.

_L'amour est __un mot que tu __n'as jamais entendu,__  
__Ton __cœur __n'est pas froid __parce __qu'il brûle__ du__ désir de quitter __ce bourbier._

.

De toute façon, est-ce que cette histoire avait un début? Y avait-il eu quelque chose, au moins, entre eux? Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant, ces filles qui espéraient pouvoir changer la personne dont elles étaient amoureuses en quelqu'un de bien. En toute connaissance de cause, elle s'avait pourtant déjà que Malfoy était le niveau 99 du sale caractère, _La_ personne qu'on ne peut arriver à changer. Elle maudissait, intérieurement, les contes de fées moldus dont chaque morale signifiait qu'où il y a de l'amour, il y a de l'espoir… _mon œil, ouais! _Elle sortit de la douche, de sécha et entra dans son pyjama avant de s'asseoir auprès du feu, un roman en main.

.

_Prend ton __souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus __rien.__  
__Les cicatrices __de la vie __sur __ta poitrine__…_

.

Elle lisait sans lire les mots étalés sur le papier épais et jaunis. Définitivement, elle aurait besoin d'une potion de sommeil… elle referma le livre, doucement, et rejoignit son lit, malgré qu'il fût encore tôt. Elle avait beau s'efforcer de rester forte et de ne pas se laisser aller à toute l'émotion qui réclamait se faire entendre, d'être libéré, mais elle baissa les armes dans un soupir, des larmes chaudes roulant de ses yeux sur ses tempes jusqu'à ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

.

_Et nous __courons avec __un __cœur solitaire__  
__Et __nous courons __pour __cet amour meurtrier__  
__Et __nous courons __jusqu'au __ciel_

.

Elle fixait le plafond, le cœur dans un étau qui ne cessait de se refermer. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, essuyant sa peine, et se redressa sur le matelas. Hermione se mit à chercher de quoi retenir ses cheveux et se fit une tresse. Si elle n'arrivait pas à lire, elle n'arriverait certainement pas à dormir… pourquoi s'y entêtait-elle? Elle prit sa veste, qui était restée au sol parmi ses vêtements, et l'enfila. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se mit à marcher, en pyjama, pour se vider l'esprit.

.

_Oui, nous courons dans l'obscurité_

_Et nous fuyions jusqu'à ce que nous tombions_

_Et nous courons jusqu'aux cieux au-dessus de nous_

.

Draco se trouvait là où il avait commis sa plus grande faute, fixant d'un regard vide les pierres du haut mur cachant la salle sur demande. Il se sentait perdu, vivant et ressentant des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention dans le passé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Un petit groupe d'élève passa tout près, riant ouvertement de lui. Il les fusilla du regard et donna un grand coup de pied dans le vide quand ils eurent quittés le corridor. Il rageait… pourquoi avait-il accepté?!

.

_Ne __cligne pas__, tu vas la manquer.  
__Lève__ la__ tête!__  
__On doit __disparaître, oui…__sortir d'ici__._

.

Apparemment, Hermione avait eue la même idée que lui et elle se trouvait, à présent, à sa droite, au tournant du couloir. Elle le fixait, les mains sur ses bras… depuis combien de temps? Ce qu'elle dégageait à ce moment-là le frappa de plein fouet.

.

_Je vais briser ces chaînes et courir sous la pluie. Ne jamais regarder en arrière, ne jamais cesser de foncer malgré la douleur… Le sang dans mes veines se glace de savoir que ça ne sera jamais plus pareille, mais je ne perds pas espoir parce que c'est le moment. Pas celui des larmes, ni des célébrations, mais je t'assure: tu ne porteras jamais ma couronne parce qu'elle pèse trop et, qu'à cause d'elle, je brise tout ce que je touche… _

_._

Il avait besoin d'elle, près de lui, dans ses bras. En quelques pas il aurait pu être à ses côtés, la frôler, mais elle était emmurée dans sa tête, derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Il avait été con… quand est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas, au fait? Il continuait de l'observer et elle restait là sans bouger. Ils étaient statufiés. Draco entreprit de se rapprocher d'elle, mais se ravisa en revenant sur ses pas. Inspirant un bon coup, il se retourna et vit le mur laisser apparaître une porte. Elle était simple, mais il y avait bel et bien une porte qui trônait sur ce mur.

Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha un tantinet. _Non, non! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu es sensée être fâchée contre lui! _Il dû percevoir son mouvement de recul, car il cessa de fixer la porte et s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main, paume vers le haut. Il n'osait croiser son regard, il savait qu'il avait tord, à quoi bon en rajouter? Elle le dévisagea, mais vit qu'il avait baissé les yeux. Une première! Elle lui prit la main, qu'il serra entre ses doigts et il la dirigea vers la porte qui était apparue pour lui.

La pièce qui se présenta à eux était petite et chaleureuse. Une table basse prenait place en son centre encerclée par une multitude de coussin moelleux et des tapis superposés les uns sur les autres. Un feu de foyer crépitait tout près, une bibliothèque, un mini bar et une théière complétait l'important de la décoration. Elle regarda Draco avec de grands yeux ronds, elle s'était imaginé, et avec préjugé, qu'elle y trouverait un lit.

«…»

«…»

«Me regarde pas comme ça!»

«…»

«Mais quoi?! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de passer un bon moment SANS qu'on se retrouve dans une chambre?!»

Elle tenta de garder son sérieux, mais éclata de rire au bout de quatre secondes. In-cro-ya-ble… toute sa colère s'était évaporée. Maudit soit-il… Ils prirent place sur les coussins et, le malaise étant de retour, Draco servit du whisky Pur Feu dans deux verres. Le vin aurait été une bonne idée… mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

.

_C'est l'amour… et, je crois, je n'ai jamais autant aimé…_

_Il est temps de se faire face, juste… prend ma main et cours!_

* * *

Within Temptation ft Xzibit – And we run (leur p'tite dernière n_n)

Le gros bout en italique c'est la partie de Xzibit… wow… j'adore cette chanson!


	21. Wrecking All of Me

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DRACO ET AIMCY!**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!**_

* * *

27 ans aujourd'hui… ouhlalà!

* * *

À 8 reviews de la centaine! =D Yeah! Mes lecteurs invisibles, donnez votre avis! Je prends tout en considération!

Il y a des chansons, comme celle-ci, que j'aurais aimé traduire… vraiment beaucoup… mais quand la traduction sonne bizarre… on laisse tombé! =_='' Désolée pour ceux et celles qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais!

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 21

**WRECKING ALL OF ME**

Le silence avait pesé pendant un moment, dérangé seulement pas le bruit du liquide ambré qui était versé dans leurs verres respectifs. L'alcool aidant à lui délier la langue, Draco se racla la gorge et dit

«Je, euh… je n'aurais pas dû agir… euh, comme je l'ai fait…»

_Wow, toute une première!_ pensa Hermione. Il ne s'excusait pas, mais reconnaissait ses tords. Hermione reposa son verre sur la petite table devant elle et sourit.

«Dit quelque chose…» l'implora-t-il.

Et elle perdit son sourire. Attendait-il qu'elle lui pardonne ses fautes? Après le rejet qu'elle avait subit, il devait se compter chanceux qu'elle veuille bien lui adresser la parole.

«Tu sais…» commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots; «…en fait, non. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises tout ce que ça me prend pour réussir à agir normalement avec toi. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes! Ça m'avait semblé clair hier… et aujourd'hui… je sais pas! Pour être franche, ta petite crise de cette après-midi m'a fait mal. Comprends-tu ce que ça veut dire?»

Il l'a regarda, muet. Que pouvait-il dire? Il l'avait mérité.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

«On s'est embarqué là-dedans sans jamais se demander pourquoi… on s'est embrassé et je suis tombée sous ton charme…»

_A love no one could deny_

_Ouhla!_ Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de lui dire ça? Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, et tomba sur son verre. Elle le prit et avala le fond de whisky qui y trônait.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I can't live a lie, running for my life… I will always want you_

«En métaphore… j'y suis entré comme un cognard… je ne suis jamais tombé aussi fort en amour. Tout ce que je voulais était de briser tes murs et tout ce que tu as fait c'est de me détruire… Oui, Draco, tu m'as détruite…»

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me_

«Je n'ai jamais voulu la guerre, je voulais seulement que tu me laisses entrer dans ton coeur… et, au lieu d'utiliser la force, j'aurais dû te laisser gagner. Te laisser te servir de moi!»

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Draco avait les mains moites. Deux fois en deux jours qu'elle se déclarait ouvertement et il se taisait, fixant le sol. Son cœur voulait lui sortir de la poitrine comme la veille. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant des sourcils. Les poings serrés, il se maudissait de s'être assit en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Il y avait un combat interminable dans sa tête, se demandant de quoi il aurait l'air de lui avouer à son tour ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Un quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, une attirance puissante et une envie irrépressible d'être à ses côtés.

«…Draco…»

_Merde…_ depuis combien de temps était-il resté silencieux? Il releva les yeux et pu voir qu'elle tentait de retenir des larmes.

«Reste, s'il te plaît.» Il s'était levé en même temps qu'elle et l'avait rattrapé à la porte. «Hermione, je suis désolé…»

Elle devait s'en aller, quitter cette pièce avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire, mais il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. La tête calée au creux de son épaule, elle retint son souffle. Ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

«Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux plus te voir partir…» L'estomac d'Hermione se contracta, ainsi que tous ses membres. Toujours dans les bras de Draco, elle passa ses mains entre son corps et le sien et les posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il ne la laissa pourtant pas se distancer de lui et poursuivi; «Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu veuilles bien de moi?»

«Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur, ça serait un bon début…»

«…»

«Pourquoi tu dis rien?», lui dit-elle en le repoussant avec force. «Je m'étale devant toi, je me mets complètement à nue en te dévoilant mes pensées, te disant tout ce que je ressens et tu n'arrive même pas à me dire si oui ou non j'ai une petite chance d'atteindre ton cœur! Tu me rends folle Malfoy! Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu veuilles bien de moi?!»

Le sort venait de tomber. Il éclipsa la légère distance qui les séparait et s'empara de ses lèvres, ses mains sur sa nuque. Les larmes d'Hermione vinrent mouiller ses doigts. Leur baiser terminé, son front appuyé contre le sien, il ouvrit les yeux, croisant les reflets ambre dans ces iris marron, et essuya ses joues de ses pouces.

«Ne m'appelle plus jamais Malfoy…»

_Cartes sur table, chacun dévoilant son cœur  
Risquant tout, bien que difficile_

«Tu as bien dû te rendre compte que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose?» Il parlait tout bas, presque murmurant. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas rejeté, mais l'avouer à voix haute était terrifiant. «Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, Hermione… m'offres-tu une seconde chance?»

_Parce que tout de moi, aime tout de toi  
Aime tes courbes et toutes tes frontières  
Toutes tes parfaites imperfections_

Elle resserra, sur lui, son étreinte. Emprisonnant le tissu de sa chemise dans ses poings fermés. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et hocha la tête affirmativement. Toujours bien callée contre lui, il se déplaça et alla s'allonger sur les coussins au sol, où ils y restèrent un moment, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

_Que se passe-t-il dans ta jolie tête?  
Moi qui suis envoûté par ta mystérieuse magie  
Tellement étourdi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé… pourtant je me sens bien_

_Tu es ma fin et mon commencement  
Même quand je perds, je gagne  
Parce que je te donne tout de moi  
Et que tu me donne tout de toi_

* * *

Miley Cirus – Wrecking Ball

John Legend – All of me

* * *

**Oui oui… je sais… **«ON VEUT PLUS DE LEMON, MOINS DE GUIMAUVE» Fallait que Draco s'avoue enfin à lui-même! Non?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**JB;** Oui ça en sera un! Mais toute histoire d'amour comporte des hauts et des bas. Disons que la leur n'est pas de tout repos! J'aime les romances, mais dans la vie de tout les jours, tout n'est pas toujours rose et j'essai de le transposer ici! En fait, je crois que je me rassure moi-même avec ma propre vie amoureuse… enfin bref!

**Mouah;** Cool! Une nouvelle fan qui vient de se révéler! Fait plaisir, tu verras, il y en aura tout plein d'autre!

**Lana Nemesis;** Une toute petite suite, mais je devais passer par là!

**Nedwige Stew;** C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une review de toi!


	22. Touch my body

Vous vouliez du lemon? Ben en v'là! ;)

AimCy -xx-

* * *

Chapitre 22

**TOUCH MY BODY**

Ils noyèrent leur faim dans l'alcool, enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Enivrée par cette douce ivresse euphorique d'amour et de whisky, Hermione ne pouvait refouler cette envie qui l'assaillait à être aussi près de Draco. Et, pour la première fois depuis leur rapprochement inattendu, il n'osait la toucher de peur de la faire fuir.

_Je sais que t'attendais ça, je l'attendais aussi  
_

Elle repensait à ses doigts parcourant son corps, son souffle contre son cou et ses lèvres… _oh!_ Son soupire attira l'attention de Draco, qui venait de tourner la tête vers elle et la détaillait du regard. Elle profita du moment pour se rapprocher de lui, de son visage, et de l'embrasser doucement.

_Dans ma tête, je serais au dessus de toi  
_

Elle approfondit le baiser quand elle le sentit timide, forçant ses lèvres de sa langue. Cet échange langoureux sembla avoir raison de lui, car elle le sentit se tendre. Elle avait faim de lui, de son corps contre le sien. C'était déstabilisant de le voir perdre ses moyens, mais elle comptait le ramener à la réalité bien assez tôt.

_Je sais que tu brûle pour moi à 102°  
_

Elle s'emportait, son corps bouillait. Elle trouva facilement l'ouverture de la chemise de Draco et y glissa ses mains, touchant, s'appropriant son corps. Le jeune homme se trouvait dans un état second, une irréalité. Devant lui ou plutôt, maintenant, au dessus de lui, Hermione ne répondait plus qu'à cette envie primaire, qu'à ce désir sexuel.

_Touche mon corps, met-moi sur le sol_

Il était hypnotisé comme un papillon devant une flamme vive, elle lui faisait le même effet, elle l'illuminait. Les yeux pétillant, Hermione détacha les quelques boutons qu'il avait rattaché avant de venir ici et découvrit entièrement sa poitrine. Elle frôla son nombril et remonta jusqu'à poser sa paume sur son cœur. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa à nouveau, se pressant à lui.

_Lutte avec moi, joue avec moi_

Tout son corps le réclamait quand il se décida enfin, quand il se permit de la toucher en retour. Il empoigna ses hanches, qui ondulaient sur son bassin, imaginant sans peine cette sublime peau qui se trouvait sous ce pantalon de flanelle.

_Touche mon corps, jette-moi sur le lit_

Elle se redressa et il profita de la position pour glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt et le lui retirer. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent sa poitrine déjà dénudée, il ne pu que lui rendre son regard enfiévré. Ses cheveux courts frôlant ses épaules, dégageant son cou, frisottant sous la chaleur que produisait leurs corps. Il s'assit, s'emparant de sa bouche rose et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au creux de son cou. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses caresses.

_Je veux juste te faire sentir comme jamais tu ne l'as fait  
_

Hermione se reprit et fit glisser la chemise des épaules de Draco, toujours occupé à la rendre dingue. Il se laissa tomber dans les coussins en l'emportant avec lui. D'un puissant mouvement du bassin, il la fit chavirer sur le côté et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. _Qu'est-ce que j'adore cette position!_ Il la détaillait, bouche entrouverte, haletant sous lui. Il s'agenouilla et la souleva pour la déposer sur la table basse à sa gauche.

_Touche mon corps_

Elle sursauta à la fraîcheur du bois sombre, mais l'oublia tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu quand elle le sentit tirer sur son pyjama. Elle cambra le dos et souleva les fesses pour l'aider. Il lui fit complètement perdre la tête quand il se rapprocha d'elle en déposant de minuscules baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, remontant dangereusement jusqu'à sa culotte et elle ne pût s'empêcher de grogner quand il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, ce qui le fit sourire silencieusement.

_Laisse-moi enrouler mes cuisses autour de ta taille_

Tout en l'embrassant, il remonta une main le long de la jambe d'Hermione, chatouillant sa peau délicate. Il la passa à l'intérieur de celle-ci et alla à la rencontre de ce bout de tissus humide. Draco glissa ses doigts sur le fin tissu, récoltant gémissements et plaintes, et la titilla longuement. Il aimait la voir se tortiller, se crisper, jouir sous lui. Maintenant qu'il la savait sienne, c'était une sensation encore plus puissante, beaucoup plus intense.

_Touche mon corps_

«Ahh… Draco… s'il te plaît!», lui dit-elle, une main cramponnée au bord de la table, l'autre pressant son sein sensuellement.

«Hum?», fit-il, innocemment.

Il souriait de sa victoire. Elle le suppliait de mettre fin à son supplice. Il tassa la culotte d'un doigt et caressa son clitoris en mouvements circulaires. Elle se cambra, soupirant bruyamment. Les doigts de Draco n'étaient pas encore entrés qu'ils étaient trempés de plaisir. Il glissa ses lèvres sur le ventre d'Hermione et la pénétra de deux doigts, le pouce poursuivant les petits ronds sur son bout de chaire.

_Je sais que tu aimes mes courbes_

Elle lâcha la table pour tendre sa main vers lui. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Il releva la tête pour sentir cette même main l'inviter à venir plus prêt d'elle. Il détourna lentement la tête pour embrasser la paume de cette main, la râpant doucement de cette barbe non rasée qui lui allait si bien. Il accentua son mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts, la regardant s'abandonner au plaisir. Son souffle s'accélérait, échappant de petits hoquets de surprise selon les mouvements de ses doigts.

_Allez, donne-moi ce que je mérite  
_

Tout doucement, elle les sentit se retirer agréablement. Elle releva la tête pour voir Draco se relever pour retirer son pantalon. Hermione se releva sur un coude, le détaillant d'un regard aguichant, pour terminer son mouvement en l'empoignant par les fesses pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. De toute sa hauteur, il faillit en tomber à la renverse en la voyant là, assise devant lui, sa petite main emprisonnant sa virilité entre ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser les siens au moment où elle tirait la langue pour le lécher. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Sa main coulissait le long de la verge, ses lèvres suçant son gland, sa langue tournoyant autour de celui-ci. Elle le sentait se détendre autant qui se crispait sous la succion de sa bouche. Elle l'entendait geindre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Le grand Draco Malfoy était en extase devant elle. Elle le sortit de sa bouche, le lécha de tout son long et le relâcha délicatement en l'observant rouvrir les yeux.

_Et touche mon corps..._

Elle lui présenta un sourire fier et lui fit signe, du doigt, de se rapprocher d'elle. Complètement envoûté, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur les coussins au sol, lui agrippa les fesses et la tira jusqu'au bord de la table. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa lèvre du bas, sur son menton, sa clavicule, son sein… son mamelon. Il lui écarta les jambes de ses deux mains, s'approchant, frôlant son intimité de son sexe dur, sa bouche s'attardant à mordiller ses seins. Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, une main glissant de l'épaule de Draco jusqu'à sa nuque, la seconde se faufilant entre ses cuisses pour y rencontrer l'extase.

Sa langue titilla son mamelon un moment, puis il sentit la main d'Hermione saisir son membre et le positionner à son entrée. Il remonta vers son visage, sa langue glissant sur sa peau jusqu'à rencontrer sa lèvre, si pulpeuse, qu'il mordilla en retirant la main d'Hermione d'entre leur deux corps. Il ondula du bassin faiblement, faisant à peine entrer son membre déjà bien dressé, l'agaçant, la frustrant. Il aimait cet air boudeur, se petit froncement de sourcil. Il l'entendit grogner de nouveau et elle l'empoigna par les fesses pour l'attirer en elle rapidement. Il se retint au bord de la table, appuyant son front contre le sien, fixant ses yeux gris à son regard marron.

«On est impatiente?»

«Quand il est question de toi…»

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il l'attirait contre lui, tirant ses hanches vers son bassin. Elle hoqueta, les yeux grands ouverts. Sans bouger, il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, sa langue rencontrant le piquant du bijou bleu. Délicatement, il traça un sentier de baiser jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa sensuellement. Elle bougea la première, s'ouvrant encore plus à lui. Draco la serra dans ses bras, Hermione se cramponnant à lui qui se mouvait en elle. Doucement, il se pencha vers l'avant pour l'étendre sur la petite table et se redressa pour avoir plus de facilité. Sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et la colla à lui dans un puissant coup de bassin.

Elle n'en resta pas là, elle participa à la débauche en se mouvant autour de lui, enroulant ses fines jambes autour de son bassin, l'enserrant près d'elle. Elle le regardait, il l'observait. Gémissant sous le plaisir, elle se saisit à deux mains du bord de table pour se maintenir le plus près possible de Draco qui accélérait le mouvement. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, haletant à l'unisson. Hermione voulait le faire jouir, elle voulait être la raison de ses tremblements. Reprenant sur elle, la jolie brune se releva en le fixant dans les yeux et, sans le laisser quitter son antre chaud, elle le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu au sol, elle le chevauchant. Elle le maintint au sol d'une main sur le torse, montant et descendant sur lui. Draco glissa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Hermione, touchant sa peau chaude et douce, remontant jusqu'à sa fine taille et l'aida à tenir la cadence.

Il y croyait. Ses paroles le percutaient encore. «Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu veuille de moi?» lui avait-elle dit, lui de répondre par un baiser.

Elle était au-dessus de lui, le regardant, l'hypnotisant de ses yeux, de son corps. Elle s'était donné à lui, tant de fois. Maintenant c'était différent. Elle voulait être avec lui et lui avec elle.

Hermione vit ses yeux aciers se teinter de bleu, se mettre à briller encore plus. Elle le vit fermer les yeux, une larme perlant dans ses cils. Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement. Il la serra contre lui, bougeant en elle, atteignant petit à petit le point de non retour. Elle le sentit se gonfler encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, son souffle devenant plus puissant, plus rauque, plus rapide. Cette soudaine pression en elle la mena à jouir bruyamment, brisant les barrières de Draco qui se vida en elle en la serrant contre son corps, une main sur son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns.

À bout de souffle, en sueur et tremblant, Draco tourna sur le côté, posant Hermione près de lui. Il passa ses doigts sur son front, tassant des cheveux collés en lui souriant. Heureuse, elle lui rendit se sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il baisa ses doigts et se leva. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et rapporta une couverture qu'il déplia tout en revenant vers elle.

«Non! Ne met pas ça sur moi! Je meurs de chaud!», ria-t-elle en roulant sur elle-même pour s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

Mariah Carey – Touch my body

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Au prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
